


Flock of Feathers

by StoryLady35



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bonus, Disney References, Random & Short, Short, mulan 2, turning a feather
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryLady35/pseuds/StoryLady35
Summary: A collection of mini stories, alternative endings, deleted scenes and bonuses from Turning a Feather and anything related to Miraculous Ladybug.





	1. The Black Cat of Notre Dame Prolouge

A bright sunny dawn in Paris, the sun shining down on the beautiful city, the towers of Notre Dame cathedral the tallest thing around as they pierce the clouds and their music ringing out over them, welcoming a new day as a the fisherman fishes and the bakerman bakes to the bells calling above them while in a small back street stood a little puppet stand decorated in blue and gold while inside was a masked woman in a blue and gold gypsy outfit singing to the children that gathered before her. "Listen, they're beautiful, no? So many colours of sounds, so many changing moods. Because, you know, they don't ring all by themselves."

"They don't?!" Said a surprised looking bird that flew out from under the countertop, bright golden eyes looking only at the masked woman.

She turned dramatically to it. "No, silly bird." She pointed out to the towers of the cathedral. "Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower, lives the mysterious bell ringer. Who is this creature?"

"Who?" the bird copied.

"What is he?"

"What?"

"How did he come to be there?"

"How?"

"Hush!" The woman snapped, tapping the bird softly on her the head, making the children giggle. "And Peacock will tell you. It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster!"

The gypsy woman's words were so magical it was as if they came to life and suddenly it was night and the river was before them, ice clinging to the edges and yet a boat softly floated down, a band of four aboard, hoping to avoid detection but the baby in the woman's arms begins to cry.

_"Dark was the night when our tale was begun, on the docks near Notre Dame."_

"Shut it up, will you!"

"We'll be spotted!"

"Hush, little one!" Said the woman as she cuddled the child

_"Four frightened gypsies slid silently under the docks near Notre Dame."_

The hunched boatman held out his hand as the three adults climbed ashore. "Four gilders for safe passage into Paris."

An arrow suddenly embedded itself with perfect aim in the man's broad staff and the group turned to see a group of archers.

_"But a trap had been laid for the gypsies. And they gazed up in fear and alarm at a figure whose clutches were iron as much as the bells!"_

One of the male gypsies gulped as he saw a man riding a black monster of a horse approach. "Judge Hawk Moth!"

_"The bells of Notre dame."_

Hawk Moth was a stern man with a black and purple tri point hat in a dark cloak as he sat on the top of his horse, looking down with clear disgust as the four were surrounded by archers.

_"Judge Hawk Moth Longed to purge the world of vice and sin. And he saw corruption everywhere, except within."_

"Bring these gypsy vermin to the Palace of Justice." He ordered as the group were shackled and pulled away, apart from the female who had been holding tight to the bundle in her arms.

One guard noticed and pulled on her arm to turn her around. "You there! What are you hiding!?

Indifferent, Hawk Moth leant forwards on his saddle. "Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her."

_With a flash of lightening, Peacock gave a menacing smirk. "She ran!"_

Back in the dark, the gypsy mother indeed was trying to escape with her baby but Judge Hawk Moth was quick to give chase on horseback. For her part, the woman was quick and sharp as she used the narrow paths of the city that the horse could not escape, the snow not slowing her in the least but the horse was far faster. Eventually she reached the massive wooden doors of Notre Dame and pounds on them. "Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary!"

But Hawk Moth had caught up with her on the steps of the cathedral and rips the still covered bundle from her arms but when she tried to hold on he kicks out and sending her crashing to the cement steps, where she lies unmoving. The commotion woke the child and it began to cry.

Amazed by the sound, the Judge turns to the bundle in his arms. "A baby?" But on uncovering it, his face went to horror and disgust. "A monster!" He covered it back up, he looks around for a way to dispose of the creature when his eyes saw the well, the snow blowing around it like an cold invitation as he rides over to it.

Lifting the child up, ready to drop it down the when a voice shouts out. "Stop!"

_"Cried the archdeacon." Peacock explained, holding her hand out in the same position._

Hawk Moth turned to the holy man, still holding the child for its early demise. "This is an unholy demon. I'm sending it back to hell, where it belongs!"

Cradling the poor gypsy woman, the old archdeacon shakes holds her close. "See there the innocent blood you have spilt on the steps of Notre Dame."

Walking back over, the Judge frowned. "I am guiltless. She ran, I pursued."

"Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt on the steps of Notre Dame?"

"My conscience is clear!"

The old deacon didn't look convinced. "You can lie to yourself and your minions. You can claim that you haven't a qualm, but you never can run from nor hide what you've done from the eyes!" He pointed behind him to the church itself. "The very eyes of Notre Dame!"

Looking behind, Hawk Moth saw the saints, apostles and angels that had been carved into the stone looking down on him with the same looks they had always had but, if it was the light or the deeds of that night he did not know but at that moment, they looked to be judging him and found him guilty.

"And for one time in his life of power and control." Peacock explained in a near whisper. "Hawk Moth felt a twinge of fear for his immortal soul."

"What must I do?" he asked the archdeacon.

Lifting the poor woman from the cold, he turned to the man with the instant answer. "Care for the child, raise it as your own."

"What? I'm to be saddled with this misshapen…" He pauses as a thought creeps across his face before accepting his fate. "Very well. Let him live with you, in your church."

The holy man looked surprised. "Live here? But where?"

"Anywhere." He said before looking skyward, up the tall towers. "Just so he's kept locked away where no one else can see… the bell tower, perhaps. And who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways. Even this foul creature may yet prove one day to be… of use, to me."

Peacock drew the story closer and looked down at the children, wrapping herself in a black cloak. "And Hawk Moth gave the child a cruel name. A name that means Bad Luck... Chat Noir!" She smiled at the terrified looks of her audience then held up a hand. "Now here is a riddle, to guess if you can, sing the bells of Notre Dame; Who is the monster and who is the man? Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells of Notre DAME!"


	2. A Miraculous Christmas Carol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serriously late (Publishing a christmas story in June) but hope you like it.   
> Quick note: This does not take part in Turning a Feather; events that happen in this story DO NOT impact TaF

The sky was clear and bright, an abnormal sight for just a few weeks before Christmas but the chances of a white Christmas were next to none. In the street, every post was decorated with lights and tinsel while at the school, a beautiful Christmas tree had been set up by the stairs and decorated with silver and gold, everyone so excited about the holidays, laughing and singing carols, classes all but forgotten in turn for Christmas themed activities.

However, while everyone was trading stories and plans, Chloe Bourgeois just huffed and sat on her desk’s table. "Well, only one more day of school then it's the holidays. So, when are you all going to give me my gifts?"

Marinette frowned at her, breaking away from her conversation with Alya to turn to the blonde. "Chloe, it was agreed, we'd do the gift swap tomorrow."

"But I'm more important than you all. So I should get mine first." She smirked at the pig tailed girl. "Or did you all forget what happened last year?"

No one spoke and Julica looked to the ground. Last year she couldn't think of a good enough gift for Chloe and had given her a gift card instead. So Chloe told the environmental health that some nasty insects had been seen in her gifts.

The result was every gift was incinerated.

Marinette sighed. "Look Chloe, it was agreed by _ _the class__ that we would do the swap tomorrow. And in case you missed the memo, you have to bring a gift for everyone in the class."

"I have my gifts." She groaned. "Ordered them ages ago."

"Another framed picture of yourself?" Kim huffed. "No thanks."

Chloe crossed her arms. "I give a gift, I get a gift. That's the rule. And if you don't know what to get me, just ask Sabrina. She has perfect tastes."

"Yeah because you tell her what to give you."

"I don't think _ _any__ of you are getting the point here." Marinette stepped in before a full on argument could begin. "The idea of Christmas is to think about others, to cherish the people around you and to give something as thanks for a good year. We have all thought very carefully about what we want to give each other."

The blonde snorted. "As if. Christmas is about who gets the most and how much they are worth. No one cares about all that… fluffy stuff."

"You did once Chlo." Adrian said from the front. "And I agree with Marinette, sometimes a gift that was made from the heart is better than any store brought item."

She shook her head. "Not for me. _ _Store brought or naught__ , that's my motto."

The others groaned and went to their places as Madam Bustier came in and called the class to order and the conversation was forgotten until the end of school, when Marinette bid an excited goodbye to her friends.

Just as she turned to leave, a young ginger haired girl walked over to her. "Umm, Marinette?"

"Sabrina?" She said with a smile. "How can I help you?"

Sabrina took a deep breath and held out a small piece of paper. "Chloe asked me to give you this."

The dark haired girl took the note and opened it up. "It… it's a list?"

"Those are the items Chloe has approved as a Christmas gift." The spectacled girl said with a smile. "She wants you to get them out to everyone."

"Well, it’s a bit late now really. I mean, I know everyone has already done their shopping for tomorrow." Marinette said, looking over a few. "And these items are really expensive. No one in class would be able to afford these. I'm sorry Sabrina but Chloe will get what everyone has got her and she'll have to be happy with it." She held out the paper and smiled. "She will see tomorrow."

The other girl took the list with slightly trembling hands and bit her lip before nodding and walking away, head down.

Marinette felt sorry for her, she knew Chloe would be furious that her request wasn't being listened to but she had her own things to do so hurried off to do them.

~#~

Walking into her grand bedroom, Chloe gasped happily at the large pile of gifts that was on her bed with a note saying _'For my Darling Daughter. Merry Christmas. From Daddy.'_

She squealed and ran over, grabbing the first one and tearing the wrapping off, looking at the beautiful necklace she'd been brought. Each item was opened, inspected, evaluated and tossed to the side for the next item.

When it was over, she sat on the bed and looked at the most expensive item; a diamond incrusted mirror, wondering what gifts she'd get on the big day itself.

A gentle knock at the door made her sit up and gasp. "Come in!" She shouted, hoping it was more presents.

The door did open and in walked an old man in a red Hawaiian shirt with a walking stick. "Oh, what a lovely room." He said casually.

Chloe groaned. "Oi! This isn't part of the hotel, this is my personal room. Now get out."

He either ignored or didn't hear, bending down and picking up a new phone, still in its box. "My goodness, I saw one of these in the shops. They are really expensive."

"Well my daddy has good taste. Now get out of my room." Chloe repeated, walking over to him and towering over the old man.

He finally looked up at her and smiled. "Tell me, who are you giving these gifts to?"

She scoffed. "Hff, I'm not giving them to anyone."

"Oh?"

"They are mine."

"But what about your classmates? What are you giving them for Christmas?" He said, still with a smile on his face.

"They will get a keychain and will be happy for it." She informed them, waving a hand to the other side of the room where 10 identical items were sat. "Now, get out of my room."

"That's not really the idea of Christmas is it, Mademoiselle." He sighed, shaking his head and putting the phone down on the table. "Perhaps you need a few lessons to help you learn the truth."

"Excuse me?" Chloe groaned. "Lessons?"

"Yes." The man said turning for the door. "Tonight you'll be visited by three spirits that will help you learn. Because if you don't change soon… well…" He glanced over at her. "There won't be much hope for you."

Crossing her arms, Chloe stomped her foot and turned her back on him. "That's it! I'm calling security!" She snapped, running towards the phone and grabbing it, pressing the speed dial for the front desk and looking at the man.

But her room was empty, deserted and the door was closed. She blinked and turned away, looking around the room for him but there was no sign of the man anywhere. With a confused huff, she put the phone back down and went to the door, ensuring it was locked and turned back to her stuff. "Crazy old man." She decided.

~#~

The clock on the side of the room bleeped once as it turned over to midnight and the new day began, Chloe groaning as she rolled onto her back before a bright light filled the room and a gentle tinkle of a bell filled the air, sitting up quickly to see what was causing the noise.

Stood at the foot of her bed was a figure she'd know anywhere. "R-Royal Peacock!" She gasped, jumping up and running over to her. "What are you doing here at this time of night? Is Ladybug with you?"

The hero shook her head. "I am not Royal Peacock."

"What?" Chloe chuckled. "Come off it; brown hair, blue mask, blue… dress? Since when have you worn a dress?"

The miraculous shook her head once more. "As I said, I am not Royal Peacock. I am the spirit of Christmas Past. I have taken this form as one you would recognise and feel comfortable around."

Chloe looked her over again. She had a thick necklace of blue and white pearls while she had a transparent bow at the back of a waist high dress, transparent sleeves and a white star with blue gem in the middle on her chest.

She had the same face and eyes as Peacock, even the same mask but there was something else about her. "Spirit… of Christmas Past?"

"Yes." She said softly. "I've been sent to remind you the meaning of Christmas."

"I _know_ the meaning of Christmas." Chloe groaned.

"Really?" Peacock asked, walking around the room. "What is it then?"

"Err…" She bit her lip and looked away. "Being with… family and… friends and… gifts."

"You don't sound very confident." The spirit said then held out her hand, a fan in her grip that she waved over the air, creating what appeared to be a portal of white light. "Let's see if we can't remind you."

Chloe frowned at it then looked away. "What if I don't want to?"

"You don't have much choice. But do you want to pass up a chance to spend time with Royal Peacock?"

The teen thought then sighed and walked over to her, taking the hand that was held out to her and walking into the portal, the light blinding for a moment before the two of them found themselves in a wide open space, snow covering the ground and trees.

Chloe blinked as she looked around before spotting a large building just behind her. "This… this is the chateau my father used to take me to over the Christmas holidays."

"I know." The spirit said, fan closed and walking over the snow. "And if you look over there, you will see something else familiar."

Chloe turned and gasped as she spotted a young blonde girl in a very Christmassy red dress trimmed with white fur as she came running out of the building, laughing and jumping up and down on the spot as a car pulled up outside. "Adrikins!" she shouted as it stopped and a young blonde boy stepped out.

The two laughed and embraced while two others climbed out, one a blonde haired woman in a thick warm blue coat and a man with grey hair in a business suit. The grown up Chloe hurried over. "The Agreste. Oh, they used to come to the chateau with us every year! Adrian and I would play together all day when we were little." She waved to them. "Hey! Hey it's me! Chloe!"

Peacock stood at her side and shook her head. "They can't see or hear us Chloe. We can only watch."

As she spoke, the young kids hurried off into the snow, the blonde woman calling out for them not to stay too long but they just carried on, scooping up snow and throwing it at each other, laughing.

After a few minutes, Adrian scooped up a handful of snow and threw it towards her, hitting her right between the eyes, gasping as he saw what he'd done. "Ah! Chlo! You alright?"

She sniffed and wiped her eyes before nodding. "Yeah, I'm Okay."

The boy smiled, rubbing her shoulder. "Maybe… we should… build a snowman instead?"

"Alright."

Chloe sighed as she watched her former self and the boy make the snowman. "He always looked after me when we were growing up. He'd give up his own hat and scarf to make sure I was warm."

"What a lovely boy."

"Yeah, he's a great friend." She sighed, watching herself make the snowman with the blonde and when the little mounds of snow were finally in a style that could be called a 'snow man', the two laughed and hurried inside.

The ghost walked over to the entry, her footsteps not leaving any marks in the snow, heading into the building, Chloe following diligently behind, reaching for the door but instead her hand phased into the wood. Peacock smiled at her side then walked into the door, her whole body passing into it, Chloe closing her eyes and following.

On the other side, time must have jumped as she suddenly found the room softly lit and the sky outside dark. In the middle of the room was a long table with a wonderful spread of food, all of the Agrestes and Bourgeois sat around together, digging into a feast of a meal, laughing and joking. Even Gabriel was telling stories about some fashion disasters he'd seen and the kids were pulling faces at each other.

Chloe walked around the table, looking at everyone there but paying extra attention to the blonde woman at the end. "Adrian's mom… I forgot how beautiful she was." She sighed, watching as Mrs Agreste suddenly stood up.

"Well, come on everyone." She said proudly. "It's Christmas Eve so let's go open some presents. Open one gift tonight. Then the rest tomorrow."

"YA!" The kids laughed, jumping down from their chairs and running over to the tree, kneeling anxiously beside it. Mr Bourgeois and the Agrestes walking over, they sat down near the tree, the ghosts hovering over their shoulders.

The shadow of Chloe frowned as she watched her father pick out one gift and gave it to her and the same for the Agrestes. "I remember the first year the Agrestes joined us. It was just after losing my mom." She sighed. "Having them with us made everything so much… brighter." She sighed as she was given a small round box from Adrian and two more from Gabriel and his wife. "Our first year together I barely knew Adrian and… I didn't know what to give him. So I brought him this silly necklace with an Eiffel Tower on it. It was most of my pocket money so… I don't think much of it but… I'd never seen someone smile so much."

Royal Peacock didn't say anything, just watched the family unwrapped gifts and trade stories on why they got them. Chloe was given a brand new pen by Gabriel to help improve her penmanship, a soft warm silken scarf to keep her warm from Mrs Agreste and a pair of wide white rimmed sunglasses from Adrian. His father chuckling as he saw her put them on. "So that's where those went. I thought I lost them."

"I did ask dad." Adrian whimpered.

"It's alright Adrian." He chuckled.

Finally it was her father's turn and she pulled out a beautiful snow globe with the Eiffel tower and a Christmas tree inside, the base decorated in a Christmas theme. Chloe chuckled and put it on one side, grabbing her dad in a hug. "I love it daddy."

The ghost smiled and looked down on them before Royal Peacock turned to her and held out her fan. "Let's see another Christmas here."

A little sceptical, the girl took hold of the item and the world gradually changed, the snow melting a little to leave bare patches on the ground and the tree was decorated differently, the table was wiped clear as three people walked inside, two being Mr Agreste and the his assistant while a third tiredly walked behind. Adrian, once more, dressed warmly for the winter, waited by the door while his father walked away, Natalia in tow.

The ghost sighed as she watched him. "Oh… I remember this one." She said sadly. "It was the first Christmas after Mrs Agreste went missing."

As Adrian stood by the front door and removed his coat and scarf, a Chloe in a fancy looking coat and hat came running over to him. "Adrikins!" She chuckled happily, grabbing him for a hug. "I missed you!"

"Hey… Chloe." He said slowly, hugging her back. "Sorry we're late. Dad had a meeting."

"It's alright." She said with a high pitched laugh. "Come on, I have something for you!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the Christmas tree in the far corner, kneeling and picking up a small box, holding it out to the boy.

Adrian sighed deeply. "Chloe, its only Christmas eve."

"I know. This is your Christmas eve gift!" She laughed, pressing it into his hands. "I have a Christmas day gift for you as well but I want you to open this one now. Please Adrian?"

With yet another sigh, he took the box and opened it, looking inside to see a low shallow bowl, made from clay but it had been painted in small delicate blue patterns that had also been carved into it and coated to make it all glossy and shiny. He blinked, lifting it up. "Whoa."

"It's a key bowl." Chloe giggled. "Now you will never lose your keys again!"

The boy just stared at it and smiled, putting it on the side safely and hugging his friend. "Thanks' Chlo. I love it."

The two laughed and began to talk again but Royal Peacock just lifted her head a little. "He still has that you know."

"What?" Chloe gasped, turning to the spirit beside her.

"In his room, by his bedroom table. Holds his phone and small change nowadays but he still has it." She turned her back on the past behind them. "You spent a long time on that bowl. Weeks wondering what he'd like and designing it, you must have made 20 of them before you were happy."

Her eyes widened as she looked at the masked hero and blushed a little. "How… how do you know that?"

"I told you, I am the spirit of Christmas Past. I know all these things. Now, come, there is one more Christmas I wish to show you."

Once more the world around her shifted until she was no longer at the chateau, but back in Paris, not a speck of snow to be seen but she was in a large bedroom in a hotel.

The Chloe blinked. "Why am I… I'm back home? I thought you wanted to show me something?"

"We _are_ still in the past." Peacock informed her. "But only 3 years ago. Not long after your father became mayor."

The older one blinked and turned away from her. "Oh."

"You remember it?"

She didn't reply, watching as her own former self came running in, phone to her ear, slamming the door. "What do you mean you're not coming? You promised Daddy!"

__"I know sweetheart but this is an important document, I have to finish it."__

"But it's Christmas Eve." Chloe shouted, stomping her foot.

__"I know sweetheart. But being mayor has taken a lot of my time so I have arranged for some lovely presents to be sent to you. They should be with you any moment."__

"But I want you here daddy! It’s bad enough we're not going to the chateau this year but now you can't join me?"

__"I'm sorry my darling. But I… I have work to do."__

"Fine. But those presents better be amazing!" She huffed then closed the phone down, sniffing in the solitude of her room but when there was a knock at her door, she quickly put on a smile and welcome in four bell boys, each one carrying a stack of gifts.

The future Chloe gave a small sigh. "Mr Agreste said Adrian couldn't come over, too busy with model shoots for the spring catalogue. And daddy had too much work to do."

"So you were left alone." Peacock stated with a nod. "On your own on Christmas Eve."

"I got used to it." She huffed. "Besides, I got some amazing gifts that year. Things that weren't even on the shelves! New phone, new shoes, new bags and hats! Everything a girl could dream off."

"Apart from your father." The spirit said.

Chloe frowned as she looked at herself unwrapping gift after gift, her attention solely on what she was being given. A hand closed around her shoulder and she turned to see Peacock staring at her. "It's time to go home. There are other things you need to see. But not with me."

The mayor's teen said nothing, just took her hand and watched herself disappear until she was in her room once again looking at the stack of presents as big, if not bigger than the one she'd just left behind in the past. She frowned to herself and looked for Peacock but she was alone. No one else was there. Just herself and her gifts. Huffing, she turned to her bed and climbed into it, trying to forget the images she'd seen.

Before she could settle down to sleep however, the clock turned over to 1am and her room was filled with yet another bright light but this time with a reddish tint to it and Chloe sat up.

This time, by her bedside, was a woman with black hair in pigtails in a long red dress that had a green front, red and green jewels around her neck and waist. A cloak hung from her shoulders, spotted in red and green while on her face, the familiar mask of Ladybug with a red base and green spots.

The teen squealed. "Ladybug! Oh my goodness! If I'd know you were coming I'd have put on some better clothes. Or got you a gift or…"

"I am not Ladybug." The woman said, bowing her head a little. "I am the Spirit of Christmas Present."

The excitement vanished. "Oh yeah, Royal Peacock was Past so you're Present? And what? Chat Noir is the Future?"

"Yes. But he will come to you later." Ladybug said, walking around the room slowly. "For now, you need to come with me. There are things you need to see this day." She reached to her side and pulled out her yo-yo but like on her mask, the black spots had been replaced with green.

Chloe sighed. "I guess I have to come?"

"Indeed you do." She hummed, turning to the nearest window and throwing her yo-yo at it, the glass parting and out into the distance before holding out her hand for the girl.

Chloe walked to her side and took her hand, holding tight as they were suddenly pulled forwards, out of her room and into the sky, flying over the city below and watching the sun rise blindingly over it. Chloe had to shield her eyes from the light and when she opened them, she was back at school, her classmates walking in with loads of bags in their arms.

She soon spotted Alya and Nino walking towards the classroom door where Marinette was stood with her own bags along with Annamarie who was carrying even more. "Hey Mari!" Alya called happily. "You ready to do the gift swap?"

"We just have to wait for Chloe." Marinette explained, putting her own things down.

Alya groaned. "Do we have to? Let's just put her gifts in a bag and send them to the hotel with a note for her to keep her crummy gifts."

"Alya." Marinette scolded. "That's not the idea of all this."

"Well you're not telling me she'll actually do something nice for us. The girl's a brat. Pure evil. She only cares about getting stuff. Not about why she's getting them."

"But that's not the spirit of Christmas!" Her friend snapped back. "Let's give her a chance, alright? Maybe she's changed. People do. You can't judge everyone from their past. Look at Annamarie; she changed, didn't she?"

Said teen nodded. "I know it might sound odd but… Chloe can be nice. If you give her a chance."

"Or if she wants something from you." Alya mumbled.

"Alya." Marinette pleaded, holding her hands. "Please, give her a chance."

The others lowered their heads in agreement. "Alright. One chance."

The ghost frowned at her. "Marinette… is standing up for me?"

Ladybug turned the other way. "Yes. You see, each person in your class has thought of a gift they think will make you happy. But… well." She waved her hand over the view and it shifted, inside the classroom and Chloe was handing out her key rings.

Most of the class opened the gift and took one look at it before frowning. "Wow…" Alya mocked, holding up the plastic ladybug hanging beside an Eiffel tower on a chain. "How… sweet."

"Look, you didn't want something with me on it so be grateful." Chloe huffed as she came back to the front and dug around in her bag for one more gift.

Sabrina's eyes lit up, holding her hands out expectantly for the item, only to have an identical box that the rest of the class had been given. The girl's whole body sank as she opened the box and saw the same ladybug and tower.

Everyone's eyes were locked on her. "You…" She said at last. "Didn't get me anything?"

"Of course I did." Chloe huffed. "I got you a key ring."

"You got everyone a key ring." Sabrina choked, tears in her eyes. "I thought… as your BFF, you'd… get me something… nice."

"What are you talking about? It is a nice key ring!"

At this, Marinette stood up from her seat. "That's it! I thought… I hoped you'd change Chloe! I thought, maybe… you'd do something nice for once. If not for us then at least for Sabrina. But clearly not." She huffed, knelt to her bag, picked up a box and carelessly threw it at the girl's feet. "Here, take your stupid gift and go. I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say you're not welcome here."

The rest of the class soon did the same, giving her a small collection of boxes and items before turning their back on her. Even Sabrina forced a bag into her hands then went over to Marinette, giving her a small box and watching her open it and hug her.

Chloe stood to the side, alone, arms full of things, jaw slack before gasping and holding the gifts tight, walking out of the room without a single glance back.

The ghost Chloe went to follow but Ladybug held her shoulder. "You do not need to see that. This is what you need to see."

The other frowned then went back to look at the class. Once the real Chloe was gone, Marinette turned to everyone else. "Well, since that's dealt with... everyone is here and we are already so why don't we head off to the party!"

Everyone cheered but Chloe turned to the spirit beside her. "Party? What party? I didn't know about any party."

"The class decided to hold the Christmas party at the park near the Agreste home." Ladybug explained. "Since Adrian wasn't allowed to come to the school today. So they are taking the party to him." She smiled and began to follow everyone out of the classroom, watching them collect things from other rooms as they went.

"But… won't Mr Agreste…"

"Gabriel Agreste is away today. He'll be away until Christmas Eve. And Natalia has decided to turn a blind eye to this, as long as everyone is careful." The festive Ladybug explained as the school suddenly vanished and they appeared inside a house where Adrian was sat with a hand on his palm in the dining room, a plate of untouched food before him.

"What's wrong with him?" Chloe asked, walking over and looking into his face. "Adrikins? Adrikins?"

"He wants to be at school, trading gifts with his friends." Ladybug clarified. "It was very difficult for him to buy them with his schedule but now he can't even hand them out." She looked up at the girl. "You think being without your father is bad? At least you have gifts to occupy yourself. Adrian has nothing. No gifts, no Christmas tree, no family, nothing."

"He has me!"

"Does he?" She asked, walking around the room. "Did you invite him to dinner? Did you invite him to join you shopping or go out somewhere?"

Chloe said nothing.

"I didn't think so." Ladybug huffed, a little roughly. "Now, come, I have something else to show you."

"I don't want to."

"You don't have a choice."

The view shimmered and suddenly they were outside in a park right across from the Agreste home, several tables of hot and cold food, warm drinks and even a small bonfire had been set up while a dance floor was on the other but at that moment it was silent. In the background the statue of Ladybug and Chat Noir had been decorated with tinsel to make a funny make-shift tree where gifts rested under it.

Everyone was laughing and joking before Marinette held up her hands. "Alright everyone! Nino has gone to get Adrian so everyone hide! Come on, quickly!"

The class soon did scamper to their hiding places, waiting as Nino came out of the house, his hands covering a confused Adrian's eyes as they walked over the road. "N-Nino! What's all this about?"

"Wait and see dude."

"I can't see anything!"

"Well, you can now!" Nino shouted loudly and removed his hands, everyone popping up and shouting 'Merry Christmas' at the model.

The ghost Chloe blinked as she watched him take it in and smile and laugh, grabbing whoever was closest for a hug. "Guys! This is amazing! I… I thought you'd forgotten about me!"

"No way dude!"

"You're one of us!"

"Merry Christmas Adrian!"

"Merry Christmas Everyone!" He laughed. "Man, if you'd told me, I would have brought your gifts!"

"Adrian."

He turned at the voice and saw Natalia behind him, holding out a small pile of items, each one quite badly wrapped. He gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks Natalia."

"Be home by 6." She said then turned and walked back, rubbing her arms but paused and looked back at him. "And Merry Christmas."

The ghost Ladybug nodded. "He'll be late home, half an hour late, frozen to the bone but happy. You see Chloe, Adrian is a very wealthy boy. And yet these gifts; the gifts he'll be given by his class, the cheap gloves and CD's of music he already has… they mean more to him than anything else. Because they come with love and thought."

Chloe stared at the scene before her for a bit longer, watching everyone interact. She walked towards them, watching them talking and having a great time together, even Sabrina was there and joining in with the festivities. They all looked so happy.

Ladybug looked at the invisible girl beside her then lifted up her yo-yo and threw it out, pausing to hold out her hand. “Come, I have one more thing to show you.”

Chloe looked at the hand then took hold and allowed herself to be pulled away. The light blinded her and when she could see, she looked around. “Daddy’s office?”

Ladybug said nothing, just turned her head to the desk where Mr Bourgeois was sat, working hard at a small mountain of paperwork before him. “Signed… Monsieur… Bourgeois.” He said aloud as he signed something off. Groaning the man sat up and stretched before dropping his head into his hands with exhaustion, looking at the pile and sighed. “Better get onto the next one.” He said, picking it up and reading the contents.

The ghost looked at him then at the spirit. “Is… is this what he’s doing? Instead of being with me?”

“Yes. These are all contracts. Ones that need to be approved or declined before the New Year, both from his role as mayor and as the owner of the hotel. The more he can get done, the more he can expect to earn.”

The mayor sighed again, getting their attention as he put the paper away but before he picked up the next one, he turned to a picture frame on his desk and smiled. “I’m sorry my little angel. I wish I could be with you now.” He rubbed the image warmly. “But daddy will make it better, I promise.”

“He… he’s working hard… for me?”

“How do you think he pays for your gifts?” Ladybug looked at the other then turned away. "My times almost up. Come, let’s leave this place."

Turning away, Chloe rubbed her arms from the cold even if she couldn't feel it as the office slowly faded away back into her bedroom. She turned around to speak to the hero but once more she was alone so she let out a sigh and sat on her bed, watching the clock and waiting.

~#~

It was the longest three minutes of her life but finally there was a blackish green light and she looked up to see Chat Noir before her. He looked very much like his normal form apart from the black and gold staff in his hands and a thick hooded cape hiding most of his hair and trailing behind him. Even with the hood, he still wore a mask and his dark green eyes shone in the shadows.

Chloe took a deep breath and stood off her bed. "Let me guess, not Chat Noir?"

He gave a small chuckle. "No, I'm not."

"Ghost of Christmas Future?"

"I prefer 'Yet to Come' but yes."

The blonde looked away. "Well... what are you waiting for? Are we doing this or not?"

"You don't sound very eager." The spirit commented as he walked towards her. "Are you afraid of what you'll see?"

Chloe looked at him then shrugged. "I don't know anymore."

"Then... let’s find out." With a wave of his staff, the room began to change, the dark outside turning to a bright blue and the room becoming decorated in beautiful Christmas garlands.

And a pile of gifts materialised that took up almost all of the room. A Chloe walked inside, wearing a brand new coat and admiring a bracelet on her wrist. "Oh, daddy has such amazing tastes." She chuckled to herself then looked at the mountain of gifts and sighed happily. "I should kick up a fuss about Christmas more often."

The ghost turned to her guide with a frown. "What?"

"To pay for your extravagant tastes, your father has opened up a new hotel in Spain and now spends most of his time there managing it. And when he said he wouldn't be able to come back for Christmas, you started crying and screaming with the full intentions of making him feel guilty." Chat looked at her deeper. "Would you like to know the value of that mountain of gifts? After all, that’s all you care about, isn't it?"

Chloe once more had no response and just watched her future self as her phone went off with an alarm. She groaned as she looked at it. "Err, great, time for school." She then turned and grabbed her school bad from the table by the door.

The cat turned to her and followed but as they went out the door, they were transported back to the school in a new classroom, once more decorated with festive designs. The ghost Chloe took in everyone and couldn't help but think not many of them had changed since their past forms, nothing more than a few hair styles and clothing choices. But mostly it was the seating arrangements in the class that had changed; Alya was now sat next to Nino on the second row, Adrian was sat with Marinette at the front and Annamarie was with Sabrina on the front right hand side. There were other changes but those were the only ones Chloe cared about.

"W-what... what's going on here?" She asked Chat.

The black cloaked figure shrugged. "Adrian asked Marinette out about two years ago and after joining them for a few dates, Nino and Alya decided to try it as well. They are really happy together."

"A-Adrian is DATING!" Chloe screamed so loud the spirit winced. "How could this happen?"

The cat gave a slight Cheshire grin. "He realised how much of a great friend she was after she invited him to Christmas dinner with her family, it didn't take him long to realise that 'friend' was the wrong word."

"But Adrian belongs with me!"

"I think you have other things to worry about." The spirit said just before the door to the classroom opened and Chloe stalked in, bag in hand. Everyone turned to stare at her before going back to their conversations as if nothing had happened.

The ghost Chloe watched as the future her walked in to the class and… climbed all the way to the top of the stairs and sat at the very back on her own. Her jaw dropped. "WHAT! Why am I sat at the BACK of the room!"

"That happened a few Christmas’s ago." Chat sighed and waved his staff over the view, making it change to another Christmas with Chloe stood before Sabrina with one hand on her hip and a frown on her face as she waved a box of some kind in front of her.

"What is the meaning of this Sabrina? I told you I wanted the purple one! So why did you get me the _ _pink_ _ one!"

"B-be-because the purple was out of stock. I was too late to get it..."

"Too lazy more like." She huffed. "You should have gotten their sooner."

Sabrina lowered her head. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I really tried." She whimpered, her voice almost in tears.

"I don't CARE! I wanted the purple one! You have RUINED Christmas for me! I hope you're proud."

"That's enough Chloe!"

The two girls turned to see who had spoken to find Annamarie before them, her arms folded and her eyes narrow. "Chloe, I swear, you say one more word, I will knock you into next week. How DARE you speak to her like that!"

"How dare I? How dare _you_!" Chloe huffed, stepping over to the other girl. "This is nothing to do with you, Annamarie!"

"It has everything to do with me when you are bullying a very smart, kind and brave young woman that you keep treating like a slave." She snapped back. "And if there is one thing I hate; it's bullies." Her gaze turned to Sabrina before stepping over and touching her shoulder. "You alright Sabrina?"

The ginger looked up, and sniffed, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. "I... I..." she said, barely keeping herself together.

"Here..." The other said, pulling out a tissue. "Dry your eyes. And then you and I will go get a hot chocolate. My treat. I even know a great cafe not far from here. How does that sound?"

Chloe stomped her foot. "I'm not done with you Sabrina."

"Yes, you are Chloe." Annamarie said as Sabrina dried her eyes. "Don't you dare speak to her again, understand?"

"You tell me off for telling her what to do and then do the same thing?" The blonde shifted her gaze to the other teen. "Sabrina, you don't have to do what she tells you. So come here."

Wiping the last of her tears, Sabrina looked from the tissue to the brunette who had given it to her then over to Chloe. "No Chloe. I've had enough. I try. I try and try to make you happy but you never do anything for me in return. A... a friendship is give and take and all you do is take." She smiled at Annamarie and nodded. "Lets go get that hot chocolate."

"I'm still buying." She chuckled, turning their back on Chloe and walking away, ignoring the teen as she snapped that she and Sabrina were over and she would never take her back.

Chat nodded. "You didn't. And your 'best friend' couldn't have been happier. She and Annamarie are really close now and Sabrina has even started helping out at the ballet where she has made even more friends. It's really helped her self-confidence."

The past Chloe frowned then looked away. "And what about me?"

"You had your daddy buy you gifts to make the 'heart break' better. You got a new phone out of it."

"But... what about... me?"

Chat turned and tipped his head a little. "What do you mean? You only care about the physical things, right? Who cares what happened to your friend."

She thought about it then lowered her gaze. "I guess."

After allowing her to take in the image; watching as everyone talked and she was left alone with her phone at the back, the cloaked figure stepped over towards the door. "This is only a few years from your current moment. Let’s see what's even further ahead for you."

Hesitant, Chloe walked after him, watching as the world shifted and she found herself outside in a street, rain pouring down and the world dark. The teenager turned to her guide in this dark place and frowned. "What's going on now?"

He pointed down the road.

Turning, Chloe looked to see a blonde woman with boy short hair walking down the road, head down and pulling a thin looking coat up tighter to her body. As a cold wind blew, the woman lifted her head and the ghost gasped in horror as she saw her own face look up.

"Wh-what happened to me? I... I look..."

"Poor?” Chat finished. “You are. Your father tried to expand too quickly, opened too many hotels and didn't take the time to ensure they were set up correctly. About a year ago, the business liquidated and after legal fees and employment payments, it left you and your father penniless."

Chloe felt her jaw drop as she looked at her fate and the shadow she had become, watching as she walked down the street. "Where am I going?"

"It's Christmas day and you are going to work."

"Work? Where? Doing what? Why today?"

"You work in a restaurant as a waitress. It’s low pay and hard hours but it's the best you could get with your grades from school." The green eyes turned to look at her closer. "Probably should have paid more attention."

Chloe didn't reply, she just followed herself into a small restaurant and soon began to work; taking orders and clearing tables, watching people shout at her when she got things wrong or tried to flirt with her and she just took their insults and orders with a smile.

Chat smiled to himself before waving his staff, changing the view from a full restaurant to an empty one as the future Chloe pulled her coat back on and headed out once more but at least the rain had stopped.

The spirit and past Chloe followed her, watching as she headed away, turning a corner and bumping into someone coming the other way. She gasped on seeing who it was. "K-Kim!"

He stared at her for a bit. "Do I know you?"

"It's me! Chloe. We went to school together?"

The fully grown man blinked at her. "Chloe? Whoa, I hardly recognised you. How you doing?"

"I… I've been better." She confessed. "What about you? What you doing out at this time?"

"Ah, I'm just going to Mari and Adrian's party."

The other blinked. "Party?"

Kim gulped. "Umm… yeah… they are holding a big party tonight, like a reunion for everyone from school."

"Oh."

He forced a smile. "I'm sure you could come if you want? We could go together now if you like?"

Glancing down at her coat, Chloe bit her lip. "I'm not dressed for a party."

"Well, it's at the manor. Come along if you want." He explained before stepping around her. "And Merry Christmas Chloe."

The short haired blonde sighed as she turned back to walking home, passing a shop with her reflection in the window. "Why shouldn't I go?” She asked herself. “I mean, if anyone will take me in, Marinette and Adrian will." She smiled at her image then with a burst of joy hurried to her little run down home she and her father shared and changed into the best, cleanest dress she still had, an echo of her former shopping choices but it was enough.

Once more she hurried across the city to the beautiful white home of the Agreste’s, the whole building lit up like a star in the darkness and from the street the sounds of music and chatter could be heard.

Hurrying to the door, since the gate had long been dismantled when Adrian had taken ownership, she pressed the doorbell and waited, brushing her hair back and ensuring she looked her best.

The door eventually opened but it wasn't the blonde or blackette that opened it. It was another face from the past.

Sabrina looked at her old best friend and frowned. "Chloe? What are you doing here?"

"I…I ran into Kim earlier and he said Adrian was having a party for everyone from school. So… here I am."

The other gave a steely stare. "Did you bring anything?"

"What?"

"Where are your gifts? Or do you just expect everyone to give you something? I've heard about your problem's Chloe so don't you dare think anyone here is going to give you anything. Not after the way you treated us before."

"But…" she started then trailed off.

"But what, Chloe?" The ginger said, stepping out of the doorway and glaring at the other. "But nothing. You're not coming into this house and ruining Christmas for everyone. So go away." And with that, she slammed the door in her face.

From the doorway, Chloe could just about hear someone inside asking who had been at the door. To which Sabrina replied 'no one important.'

As the rejected future Chloe turned away, the teenager turned to the ghost before her. "No… no this can't be right… this can't be my future."

"If you carry on the way you have been; it is." Chat explained as he turned away from her and pulled up his hood once more.

"But… things don't have to be this way… right?"

He didn't reply, his whole form fading away into darkness that had crept around them. As he vanished completely Chloe suddenly noticed the music and noise from inside had stopped and when she looked, the mansion was dark and grim. "What... what's going on?" She called, looking for her future self but that too was gone. "Hello? Hello? Chat? Ladybug? Peacock? Anyone?" She wandered for a bit in the darkness, hoping to find something but she stopped when she heard a soft tapping sound that was gradually getting closer.

Turning to try and find the source of the sound, the blonde frowned. "H-hello? Anyone there?"

The tapping continued to draw nearer until slowly a figure appeared out of the darkness, dressed in a long cloak very much like Chat's but this one wrapped all around his body and trailed back into the blackness. The only part that was exposed was a thin bony hand that was holding a black cane topped with a purple stone, tapping on the ground at they got gradually closer.

Chloe backed off from the strange, disturbing figure. "W-Who are you? What do you want?"

"I want you." Came a hissing echoing voice as the fingers rolled against the stone. "I want you and your black heart. I want the misery you cause."

The blonde continued to back off from him until her back pressed against a wall of some kind that moved when she touched it, little fluttering wings caressing her skin as she did. The other figure took a step towards her. "I want that dark selfish heart." He stepped forwards, cane tapping once more on the ground to mark his movement. "In return, I will show you what fate you have before you."

"I... I've already seen my future." Chloe stammered, eyes locked on him, even if she couldn't see all of him.

The other laughed. "No, little girl. What that _kitten_ showed you was your _best_ future. One with employment, hope and possibility to move forwards." He took another step and Chloe swore she saw a flash of a skull for a second as he leant forwards. "Would you like to see where your path _truly_ leads?"

The cane lifted to point behind her and the wall broke away in a swarm of black butterflies, all of them flying around Chloe and getting into her face, making her scream and panic. At last they left her and she lowered her arms to see what they had been hiding, backing away from the small round mark on the ground. She knew a tomb stone when she saw one. "No..."

"Look." The other laughed, pointing at it. "Look what future is truly before you."

"No... I don't want to!" Chloe turned on the spot but the stone was still before her, as if following her. She looked at it and tried to back off but it followed her step for step. Carved into the plain stone was the name 'Chloe Bourgeois'. No other words. Just the date of her birth and below it... "25th December 20..." the rest was hidden by a single butterfly.

The darkness pressed on her back. "Want me to remove it?" He asked, pointing to the butterfly and it began to crawl up the cane, revealing a 1.

Chloe panicked. "No! No!" She turned around to face the one behind her. "No! The... the future can be changed! I... I won't let this happen!"

"Your heart is already cold and dark. That cannot be changed."

"It can! I swear! I can change! Give me a chance!" She begged trying to get away from him.

He followed, the darkness and butterflies moving to consume Chloe. "You cannot change."

"I can!" She called out, struggling to get free. "I can! I can change! Please! Give me a chance! I'll show you! I can CHANGE!"

As the darkness completely surrounded her, Chloe continued to fight to get free before finding something hard colliding with her knees. Terror still gripped her as she tried to get away and found herself in her room, safe and warm. She looked it over once more then checked her phone; 8:12 December 16th 2016.

It was the last day of school! The last day everyone would be together! She hadn't missed it!

She laughed as she looked around her room. "I can change... I've got a chance to change!" She laughed and jumped around for a moment. "Oh thank you spirits! I'll show you! I'll show you I _can_ change." She laughed once more and then tried to think. "The school, the party... oh! I know what to do!" She turned to her phone and pressed at the keys, loading up her father's number.

It rang and soon he answered. "Daddy? Daddy listen... first, Merry Christmas! Second, I need you to come and help me wrap up my gifts…. No daddy, I don't want some professional, I want you! I want to spend some time with you! I don't care if you don't have anything for me, I just want to see my dad. Please! Oh and then I need your help with something."

~#~

At the school, Marinette sighed, looking at the empty seat where Chloe normally sat. "Well, I guess she decided not to come after all."

"Good riddance." Alya huffed. "We don't need her and her tacky gifts."

"Alya." Annamarie hissed. "Come on."

"Well it's true." The reporter stuck. “Look, let’s just leave. We are wasting time. We have a party to set up!”

Annamarie glared at her then stepped over to the pig tailed girl. “Marinette? She has a point, we’re running out of time.”

“Yeah.” The other sighed, turning to the class. “Come on, let’s go.”

At her word, together the class collected their belongings and goodies from the other rooms and headed over to the park. However, as they got closer to the corner they found the park had been transformed; a large white marquee had been set up, covering most of it up but the curtains had been pulled back to reveal what was inside.

On the far side of the tent was a Christmas tree decked in red, green and blue decorations, the roof filled with twinkling lights and a dance floor three times better than anything they could have produced.

Nearest to the door was a buffet banquet covered with small tarts, snacks, cooked meats, treats, a Christmas cake, trifles and a whole collection of drinks suitable for the teenagers, along with a small mountain of Christmas crackers.

As Nino, Marinette, Alya and Annamarie stepped inside, a young woman who had been setting up walked over to them. “Hello, you must be the Francoise Students?”

“Umm… yeah?”

“I was asked to tell you to please enjoy the party. An anonymous donor wanted you to have the best day ever. Please, everything here is for you.”

“Anonymous?” Marinette frowned. “Who?”

Beside her, Annamarie gave her a nudge. “That’s kinda against the idea of anonymous Marinette.” She laughed. “But… this is amazing!”

“Yeah!”

“Come on everyone! Let’s get our stuff set up and get Adrian! Get this party started!”

Still slightly in shock from it all, the class got to work, helping the small team of staff to finish setting up, adding their own decorations to the room and putting their gifts under the tree where they found a collection had already been placed.

Finally Nino left them and went to the mansion nearby to collect Adrian, getting him blindfolded into the marquee where the whole class jumped out and cheered. His face made it all worthwhile.

For hours they celebrated, eating, drinking, dancing and enjoying themselves before deciding to tackle the gifts. They opened each and every one including the ones from the benefactor of their party, finding not only high value items but personal ones for each of them.

However, as Adrian came to his and he opened his gift, he found a small handmade bowl before him.

Alya, who had been watching him, frowned. “That’s… a little weird. Why did you get that?”

Adrian laughed to himself. “I have one just like this in my room.” He said. “And I know who’s arranged the party.”

Everyone in ear shot soon turned to look at him. “What?”

“Who?”

“Chloe.”

Their jaws went slack in amazement. “What?”

“Our Chloe?”

“Spoiled greedy Chloe?”

“Hey, I resent that!”

They turned on the spot and found Chloe stood in the entrance of the marquee in a red dress with white trim, a matching Santa hat on her head. She folded her arms and looked away. “I’m allowed to be generous at least once a year right.”

Everyone stared at her before Alya lifted her jaw from the floor. “You… you did all this?” She managed, waving a hand at their party. “Why?”

The blonde shrugged and tried to look unbothered by it but the pink hue to her cheeks proved otherwise. “I… I wanted to… well… I dunno. I just… you guys… you guys were trying to be nice to me… even when I’ve been… well… not very nice to you. So… just this once… I wanted to… to try and be nice back. Not that I’m not nice all the time but try and be _extra_ nice.”

The teens looked at each other before Marinette stepped forwards and smiled, grabbing the mayor’s daughter in a tight hug before letting her go and grinning. “Merry Christmas Chloe.”

Her rival smiled back. “Merry Christmas Marinette.”

The ballet dancer suddenly lifted her head up. “Come on! Let’s get back to partying!”

Everyone cheered and did just that; went back to their celebrations, being sure to include Chloe in them all.

And even if by the start of the New Year, Chloe Bourgeois went back to her cold selfish ways, it was never as great as it had been and when Christmas came around, she always put together the best party and invited not only her classmates but anyone in her life that mattered.

She stopped demanding gifts for herself and instead began thinking what others would like and gradually the spirit of Christmas and what it was meant to mean, thinking of others, leaked further and further back in her year until it was a constant. It took time but eventually she held the joy and generosity of Christmas all year round.

And should she ever forget it, all she had to do was see the three heroes battling to keep their city safe and she’d remember the spirits that took their form and their message; to think of others before yourself and be grateful for what and who you have, no matter how little.

Merry Christmas Everyone, Miraculous Bless You All! **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I’ve been planning this for a while but you’d be amazed by how hard it has been. Anyway, let me explain why I did this; I studied a Christmas Carol at school and even back then I knew there was more than one kind of ‘Scrooge’.
> 
> Yes there is the kind that hate Christmas, who don’t care about it and just think it’s one day of the year.
> 
> But there is another.
> 
> The kind that only care about getting things for Christmas, what I called at school a ‘Present Scrooge’ only wanting gifts and money and caring about the value of items.
> 
> That isn’t the point to Christmas. It’s about being with those you love and care about.
> 
> -
> 
> This year is a very valuable Christmas to me personally.
> 
> 10 years ago on the 7th of December 2006, Christmas came to a sudden and sad halt.
> 
> My grandfather, my mom’s father and a local councillor went out to a meeting to speak to some people about setting up traffic precautions near a school after a young boy was knocked down and killed.
> 
> Sadly, while on his way back from that meeting, he had a heart attack, crashed the car and died on the scene. No one else was hurt luckily but it was a heart break for me.
> 
> My granddad was a great influence on my life and his death was the start of a chain reaction that impacted and changed my whole life in both a good and bad way.
> 
> But he always wanted to give back to the people and community around him, to make a difference. He never wanted to do it to be recognised or thanked but to make a difference. That was him all year around.
> 
> So this year, as you sit and enjoy your Christmas dinner, have a look around the table and think about those you have with you. They love you. They might not always show it, they might never say it but the fact they are there means it.
> 
> And even if you lose someone then they never leave you but try to remember them at that time.
> 
> ~#~
> 
> On a happier note, thank you so much to everyone who has supported me over the last few years and I hope you will continue to enjoy Turning a Feather, Flock of Feathers and Feathers Flight.
> 
> Merry Christmas Everyone and A Happy New Year!


	3. Original Chapter 6 - Counterfeit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Another feather! And this time it’s an alternative chapter and this was the original chapter 6. As some of you know from when I was publishing the earlier chapters, I kept talking about chapter 6 and the trouble I had so I ended up bypassing it. This was how far I got. Please note; it’s not finished.

Chloe groaned loudly as Annamarie handed over some money to the vendor as they were handed their ice cream. "This is all your fault you know." She whined.

Annamarie chuckled, pocketing the change. "How is _you_ insulting a member of a royal family and getting grounded for it _my_ fault?"

"You should have been there to stop me!" She sighed. "I can't believe daddy did this to me. And just as Gabriel Agreste releases his new bag range! I mean, I saw this absolutely adorable white leather bag with silver filament embroiled into it that I just have to have!"

Annamarie quirked an eyebrow as she had a spoonful of ice cream. "You mean like that one?"

Chloe stopped and turned to see what Annamarie had seen, a table covered in various items from bags to wallets and scarfs all of them perfectly presented in boxes on a single table while near the very front was the one Chloe had just described, complete with the Agreste logo on the front.

Giggling the mayor's daughter ran over to it. "Oh my goodness! This is it!" Her eyes lifted to the man behind the stand was already giving her a greedy look. "How much?!"

He smiled at her. "Well, this is a limited edition item, one of a kind. It won't be cheap."

"Don't you know whom you're talking to?" She scoffed holding the bag tight. "How much?"

"For you? €150."

Chloe grinned. "Deal."

By then Annamarie was at her side and frowned at her. "Chloe, don't."

"Hush Annamarie, I know what I'm doing." The other said, already reaching for her purse and handing out her credit card.

"Chloe." The other warned.

"Look, I need this bag. I'll buy you one later." Chloe insisted as the man held out a card reader, waiting for her pin code.

She reached out to put it in when the dancer grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "Chloe, he's a conman!" She snapped. "The bags are fake and I'm pretty sure your card is about to be cloned." She looked at the bag then quickly grabbed the logo on the front and pulled.

With very little force, it came away in her hand and she showed it to the other. "It's a fake! I saw them all the time in England. I wouldn't pay €15 for this! Let alone €150."

Chloe stared in amazement at the seal then quickly pulled her card back. "I'm going to tell the mayor on you! Making fakes of something as wonderful as a the Agrete label! I will have you thrown in jail for this!"

The man's eyes widened as he turned sharply, lifted the table and flipped it over the two, making them scream and back off as he ran down the road, leaving his stand and products as well as the teens behind.

As he vanished, Annamarie looked at her friend. "You alright?"

"I can't believe he almost conned me! I'm sorry I didn't listen to you before."

"Hey, what are friends for?" She chuckled, going back to her ice cream.

Far away, the con man stopped running and doubled over with exhaustion, clutching to his own personal wallet. "Meddling kids." He groaned. "I had a great set up and now those rich brats… I've got nothing!"

It wasn't hard for Hawk Moth to hear his anger and send an Akuma to him, merging with the wallet.

_"Counterfeit, I am Hawk Moth. I will give you the power to have whatever you want from now on. But I will ask for something back in return."_

Counterfeit smiled. "Why sell fakes when I can have the real thing?" He laughed as he was mutated, leaving a man with dark tanned skin in a long light brown trench coat and red beret with a tiny pair of glasses on the end of his nose. Pulling the collar up, he walked off down the road, looking around for something worth his attention before settling on a poster about an exhibit of famous jewels.

Smirking, he headed off towards it.

Marinette and Alya had decided to spend their Saturday at the museum, Alya now paranoid that any exhibit in the museum had a Ladybug connection but Marinette was there mainly for inspiration for her designs, taking in every detail, ideas blooming in her head as she looked at a beautiful ancient necklace.

"Hey! Mari! Over here! I found something!"

Rolling her eyes, Marinette put her pencil down and went over to her friend who was stood next to a display, a rope keeping the public from the item as it sat on a plinth on a purple pillow. The item itself was a golden sceptre, the handle engraved with a tiny beautiful pattern with green emeralds and black onyxes that surrounded a large emerald. "Oh wow."

"Yeah but look here! The Cat's Eye Sceptre. Origin's unknown. Value, €12 Million!" Alya said, taking a picture of the item. "Wow! But, look at it! Doesn't it just _scream_ Chat Noir?"

"I guess." Marinette said with a frown. "But I don't think Chat Noir is the type to have a spectre."

"Yeah but if Ladybug is like, 500 thousand years old, then maybe Chat Noir is too. He could have had this made in the past."

"I think you are clutching at straws." Mari chuckled as she leant a little closer to look at the jewelled item. It did look like a cat's eye at the right angle.

"Back behind the rope please miss." A security guard said to them as they got a little close.

"Oh, sorry." The two said, stepping back and moving on to the next exhibit, chuckling as Alya continued with her theory of Chat Noir being royalty and Marinette begging her not to tell him. His ego was big enough without it being stroked. As they left the room and moved on to the next room, someone bumped into her shoulder. "Oh, sorry!" She apologised again, turning to the man.

He looked at her from over a pair of glasses before deliberately brushing his coat down and carried on inside.

With a frown at his rudeness, Marinette and Alya moved on and were in the next area of the museum when an almighty alarm went off, making all the visitor jump and some of the security staff hurry to find what was going on before someone shouted out.

"Call the police! Seal all the exits! The Cat's Eye Sceptre has been stolen! No one leaves the building!"

Alay giggled as she pulled out her phone. "This is great! On the scene of the crime before even the police! I've got to get the scoop!"

Marinette watched as she quickly hurried away into the museum and vanished but before she could follow, a security guard came over to her. "Miss, we have a situation, we need you to come with us please."

"But… my friend just…" she pointed in the direction Alya had headed off in.

The guard frowned at her and followed her finger. "I'll go get her, please, go with the others." He said then turned and hurried after Alya.

Marinette felt a little guilty about sending him after Alya but it did enable her to slip out to a cupboard and open her purse and letting Tikki out. "I know robberies aren't our normal business but Hawk Moth's been quite recently and I have a funny feeling about this."

"Then what we waiting for?" The fairy laughed.

With a nod, Marinette brushed her hand over her miraculous. "Tikki spots on!"

Outside the exhibit, Alya had taken to sitting with the broken hearted curator as he dabbed his eyes with a handkerchief. "I… I can't believe this! The… the Cat's Eye Sceptre is the highlight of the exhibit! It's a priceless historical artefact! And… and now it's stolen! I… I'll be ruined!"

Alya smiled as she rubbed his back comfortingly. "Hey, don't worry, I'm sure Ladybug will help get to the bottom of this."

The man nodded and looked up suddenly before his face lit up. "Ladybug!"

"Yeah, that's what I just said."

"No, I mean, Ladybug! Look!"

Alya turned where he was looking just in time to see the hero swoop in and land before them then walked over to the curator, journalist and the main museum guard. "Hey, I was passing and heard the alarms. I was wondering if I can help with anything."

Jumping to his feet, the curator got up and hugged the hero tight before getting his senses back and stepped back. "It's a tragedy Ladybug! Someone has stolen a priceless royal sceptre from the museum. You have to help get it back!"

"Any assistance would be appreciated." The guard said while Alya filmed the whole interaction.

"I will be happy to help. Perhaps you can show me the scene of the crime?"

"Yes, of course, follow us."

With a nod and a quick wave to Alya, Ladybug and the others headed inside and to the exhibit in question but when Alya went to follow, another guard got in her way and folded his arms with a playful smile on his face. "If you would come with me mademoiselle."

She groaned but then turned her camera on herself. "Alright so I can't get the scoop on the crime, guys but as you just saw, not only is our favourite hero ready to fight monsters in the dark but even has time to spare so she can help the history of Paris! Stay tuned to hopefully see _Detective_ Ladybug in action!"

Message filmed, saved and uploaded, Alya sighed as she was herded back to the others visitors as their bags were all searched for the missing sceptre.

Across the city, two teenagers suddenly got alerts on their phones, informing them to the upload on the blog, quickly watching the video before turning to the friends they were spending the day with.

"Sorry, something's come up." They both lied then hurried to find a safe place to transform, hurrying towards the museum from their own starting locations.

Back at the museum, Ladybug was using her yo-yo to watch back the last few minutes of CCTV feed, watching herself and Alya look at the sceptre, be shooed off by the guard and leaving the room. Then there was a sudden moment of static and when it stopped, sceptre was gone. She checked the footage of the hallways and surrounding area but there was no signs of anything suspicious anywhere.

She frowned at the image, watching it back again. "The cameras shorted out for only a second… how could that be? And there are no other exits?"

"Just the staff exit but it's locked with a key code."

"Can I see that please?"

"Of course."

She was lead to the door towards the back of the building and inspected the lock, looking for the last time it was activated but there was no sign of tampering. Just a log of the same card being swiped twice at the same time but that wasn't unusual. "Nothing looks wrong. Would you mind opening it please?"

The guard produced his own card and inserted it into the lock, opening the door onto the back alley of a street with a click. On the other side however, was a smug looking black cat that gave them a wink. "Care to let a stray cat in for the night?"

"But if I do, I'll never be rid of you." Ladybug teased as she let him in. "What you doing here Chat?"

"I was enjoying a cat nap when I heard you were investigating the robbery. Thought you'd like a extra paw."

She rolled her eyes at the puns. "Well, maybe you _can_ help since I'm stuck. Someone broke into the museum, unseen, took a priceless sceptre and then vanished with no sign of them leaving."

"I'm sure the two of us can catch the purr-petrator." He grinned at his own joke and as his lady rolled her eyes yet again.

"A second pair of eyes is welcome cat." She sighed. "But please, stop with the puns."

"You know you love them."

"Come on alley cat." She said, ignoring the last statement and going to lead the way back to the room. "The sceptre was in this room on that… WHAT!"

All of them stopped in the doorway as they looked in amazement at the pillow that held the sceptre. And once more held the sceptre.

Chat smirked a little as he looked to his side. "Hate to say it but… I think you might be losing your touch my lady."

Ladybug blinked and walked over to it, looking at it. "But… it was gone!"

"Perhaps someone just moved it?" Chat suggested with a shrug. "That or I'm a better detective that you."

"What's he bragging about now?" Came another voice, the group turning to see Peacock walking over to them.

"Hey Feathers." Chat greeted. "And only about how great a police officer I would make."

"And there was me thinking black cats only help witches." She huffed, arms folded. "But seriously, what's happened? I thought that had been stolen."

"It was!" Ladybug shouted, throwing her hands up into the air. "But somehow… it's back."

"So?" Chat said, putting on arm on Peacock's shoulder and leaning heavily on her. "It's back, case closed, donuts are on me."

Peacock shot him a look then took a step back out of his grip and without her to lean on, the cat quickly dropped to the ground. "Well, I guess I had a wasted trip." Peacock said, walking over Chat's back towards Ladybug and looked at the sceptre herself, admiring how beautiful it was before frowning. "What the… hey, is it meant to be doing that?"

"Doing what?" Chat groaned as he stood up, rubbing where she'd stood on him.

"That!" Peacock said, barely stopping herself from shouting as she waved a hand over the sceptre.

Ladybug at her side frowned, slightly concerned. "Peacock, what are you talking about?"

"It's GLOWING! Are you honestly telling me you can't see it?" The others looked at her and her face gradually fell as she realised they couldn't. "But… what… how… how come I can see it?"

"What exactly can you see?"

"The whole sceptre is glowing with a… bluish light, like it's… radioactive or something but… what's going on?"

Chat frowned as he moved closer and took hold of her chin, turning her to look into her eyes. "Maybe it's your vision."

"My… vision?" She gulped, leaning away from him. "What?"

"Chat can see in the dark." Ladybug explained. "And I can see connections between items. I think each miraculous has some kind of… 'vision' that helps them."

"I was wondering what yours was." Chat said, gently releasing her face and looked her up and down. "But… what it means… My lady? Ideas?"

Ladybug already had her hand to her chin in thought, looking between Peacock and the golden item. "Well… you're power is that of illusions… you create illusions… so… maybe it's something to do with that?"

Chat nodded and walked over to the sceptre and picked it up. It remained solid in his gip. "If it was an illusion, wouldn't it have vanished when I touched it?"

"Good point."

"So back to square one."

Peacock thought as well, looking at the item and then at the ones around her, none of the others were glowing. Just this one… she blinked suddenly and lifted her head. "I think I know." She said, stepping over and taking the sceptre from Chat, ignoring the warning gasps of her comrades as she looked it over, turning it in her hands. Then, without hesitation, she swung it like a bat down on the stand. Everyone screamed as she did but the sceptre just shattered into impossibly tiny pieces that dropped to the ground. Even parts that had never been hit disintegrated into dust.

The hero nodded as she rubbed the dust from her hand. "It was a fake." She explained. "Illusions are lies. So that glow was telling me that it was fake."

"That…" Chat started then chuckled. "Is so AWESOME!"

"Doesn't explain where the real sceptre is." Peacock explained, rubbing her hands free of the dust.

"Worse." Ladybug said soberly. "How did someone create such a fake? That wasn't someone's had work… that was magic."

"Akuma?"

"I fear so."

Chat sighed dramatically. "And I was enjoying my weekend. Well, we better get a move on. The life of a hero is never done; Akumas to find, villains to defeat, ladies to swoon…."

Peacock huffed as she put a hand on her hip. "Ladies to swoon Chat? The only one swooning around here will be you when I knock you out."

"I'd like to see you try birdy." Chat teased, leaning forward before quickly pulling back when the bird moved forward but Ladybug stepped between them, hands out to push them apart.

"You two, focus. The Akuma must have the real sceptre and we are wasting time while you two peacock."

"I resent that comparison." Peacock huffed playfully. "But you're right. We should hurry."

As quickly as they could, the trio hurried out of the museum and looked around the large open space before them. Chat put his hand to his eyes to shield them from the sun above. "Where now? They could be anywhere."

Ladybug didn't say anything, just hurried over to a young woman who was knelt on the ground, picking things up and putting them in a bag only for them to fall out again.

A lipstick rolled towards the hero and she picked it up, holding it for the teen. "Hey there, you alright?"

"I don't know what happened. This is a brand new bag. My boyfriend got it for me for my birthday, really expensive too. And... and its falling apart like a cheap knockoff."

Ladybug frowned at it then looked a Peacock who gave a subtle nod. To her, the bag was glowing. The red hero nodded to her. "Don't worry, we will get to the bottom of this." She promised then hurried off down the road.

As they went, they began to spot oddities; two identical cars parked next to each other but one looking like it was about to fall apart. A couple of teens bragging about their 'great value on premium product' just for it to fall apart around them. The heroes had to stop and explain the situation when they saw a shop keeper yelling at a honeymooning couple as they tried to pay with fake euros.

Every time, the items glowed a little brighter, almost creating a trail of where they needed to go that only Peacock could see. At the group stood watching some people react to some fake perfume, a loud scream filled the air and they turned in time to see a car screaming down the road towards them, the driver screaming in panic as he was sent blindly down a hill.

(BATTLE)

\- Ladybug thinks she gets a lead but it's a fake

\- Peacock tries to warn her but they get separated

\- Counterfeit captures Ladybug and Chat Noir and copies them

\- Copies go to get Peacock telling her they have found the Akuma

\- Peacock follows without noticing they are fakes

\- In the location, it's darker and they tell her to go in a door (where a trap is set)

\- Peacock then notices the glow and works out they are fake

\- Somehow gets to Chat Noir and Ladybug and frees them

 


	4. The Happiest Place in France Bonus Chapter

"We're on our way!" Adrian called happily as the train doors closed, looking at the others with excitement. "I can't believe we are finally going! Disneyland here we come!"

Marinette couldn't help but smile at his excitement and feel buzzed from it. Her best friend laughed at him as he wiggled in his seat. "Adrian, you're like a puppy at Christmas."

"I can't help it! I've been looking forwards to this for weeks!"

Annamarie smiled as she messed around with her earphones, trying to detangle them. "I'm glad you are excited Adrian."

"You guys got any plans one what you'd like to do?" Nino asked as they left the station.

"I have to get an autograph!" Adrian said loudly. "I so want to get one!"

"Dude, those lines can take hours! You'll miss out on most rides!"

"Just one! A princess would be awesome but anyone would be cool for me."

Marinette nodded. "I want an autograph too, if we can."

"Great." Alya laughed. "You two can wait for a signature and Nino and I can go on the rides!"

"What about me?!" Annamarie huffed, faking being hurt.

Alya gave her a dismissive wave. "You can go where you want."

"Charming." She scoffed but then laughed. "Anyway, I really want to see the parade."

"Oh yeah!" Alya squealed. "That's the best part! Singing along with the songs and HEY! I know what we should do!" She laughed, jumping up and down in her seat. "We should assign each other ring tones!"

The others frowned at her. "Wha?"

"Just for the day, assign each other Disney themed ringtones." Alya giggled, pulling out her phone. "I downloaded every Disney soundtrack ever onto my phone. We can make it like a game!"

Annamarie smiled and nodded. "Sounds like fun. Might be a way to keep Adrian from bouncing out of his seat."

Said model smiled. "Alright, but let’s set a few rules."

"Like?"

"Like... no soundtrack, it has to have vocals."

"Agreed."

"And..." Marinette said. "Has to be sung by a character. So no Phil Collins."

Alya sank. "Ahhh! Okay then, my turn for a rule; has to be from an animated film!"

Nino nodded. "Alright so my turn... it has to have vocals, be sung by a character, from an animated film and... you can't pick your own song."

"Well that's a no brainer." Adrian chuckled, jabbing his friend in the ribs. "That's part of the game."

Annamarie lifter her hand a little. "My final rule; one film per person. So you can't have two songs from the same film."

"Alright then, so who's going first?"

"I say Nino." Marinette suggested. "I think you might be quite easy."

"Why am I easy?"

"Because you're so lay back, so easy going, you don't have a worry about anything." Alya listed for him, scrolling through the list of films before her then sat up suddenly. "No worries! That's it! Hakuna matata! It even means no worries!"

The group all laughed and nodded. "That’s so right! Fits you great Nino!"

"Alright, so we have a winner! Nino is Hakuna Matata from Lion King!" Alya laughed, finding the song and sending it over for him. "Alright, who's next?"

"I have one for Marinette." Adrian said, smiling softly.

The blackette blushed a little. "Really? What is it?"

"God Help the Outcasts."

Everyone looked at him with curiosity. "What? Why? It’s such a depressing song!"

"Well, yeah, it's kinda is but... the lyrics really remind me of Marinette." He looked down at his phone and loaded them up. "I ask for nothing, I can get by, But I know so many, Less lucky than I." He shrugged and lowered the phone. "It just reminds me of all the good work you do Mari, how you are always thinking of others, trying to do the best thing. You do the best for others, not yourself. It's... just you."

The girl blushed at his praise and tried not to explode with happiness. "Th-thanks A-Adrian."

"Alright, so God Help The Outcast from Hunchback of Notre Dame for Marinette." Alya said, tapping in her choice. "Who's next?"

"Oh, I think I have one for you Alya!" Marinette managed, still beat red from the flattery. "Friend like me!"

"From Aladdin? But isn't that sung by a guy?"

"So? We never said it has to be sung by the same gender." Annamarie insisted, loading the song up and bobbing along with it. "Yeah, fits you Alya."

Listening to the music, Alya nodded. "Yeah, it does. Alright. I'll take it. So... we only have Annamarie and Adrian left. Any ideas?"

"I dunno. Annamarie's a hard one." Nino said, checking his phone for ideas. "I can't think of anything for you..."

"Yeah she is... complicated." Alya tactfully said then realised it and looked up. "I mean... umm..."

"It's alright." Annamarie said with a small smile. "I know I haven't really been 'Disney Material'."

"But you have changed." Marinette reminded her. "You're not who you were before and you're being more yourself now."

"And we like the real you." Nino agreed.

The dancer smiled in agreement, thinking about her change and how she liked it as well. Marinette nodded, still scrolling down the list of songs before her before fixing on one. "I've got it." She said with a smile. "Reflection from Mulan."

"Another depressing song?" Alya complained.

"Not really." Mariette continued. "It's about accepting that who you appear to be is perhaps not who you are meant to be and doing something to change that." Her eyes turned to a surprised looking Annamarie and it almost looked like she was going to cry, the emotions were so raw in her eyes.

"But it's so sad!" Alya complained again.

"Actually, I would be honoured to have that song." The dancer said, smiling. "Mulan has always been my favourite Disney Princess. And we even have the same hair style."

Alya finally conceded and nodded. "Yeah, you do. Alright, so Reflection from Mulan for Annamarie. So... only Adrian left."

"Another tough one." Nino said, looking at his best friend.

"Not really." Annamarie said with a shrug, looking at him as well. "I have one already."

"Oh?"

"How so?"

"Someone trying to fit in? A superstar in his own right yet still looking for their father's approval? Doing whatever needed to find where they belong?" She shrugged. "Sounds a lot like Hercules and I just think Go the Distance would suit you."

Adrian blinked in amazement. "Wow, that... that's really thoughtful Annamarie."

"Yeah." Alya nodded. "You should be a psychiatrist with that kind of skill." She waved her hand in the air. "Annamarie Torella, Psychiatrist extraordinaire!"

"Get lost Alya." She teased, pushing down her hand. "I'm just... thoughtful like that."

The group all laughed at her while they assigned the final ringtone and Nino looked up. "So, that's everyone."

"What now then?" Adrian asked, looking around the train. "We still have a while before we arrive."

"Yeah so... how about..." Alya thought then smiled. "Let’s pretend you have the miraculous phone numbers. What ring tone would you assign them?"

The three heroes suddenly tried not to draw attention to themselves and looked down to their phones while Nino leant back in his seat. "Ooh, that's a good question. Well, Chat is an easy one; Everybody wants to be a cat. From the Arristocats."

"I always hated that song." Annamarie said and Adrian suddenly looked up at her, eyes wide as he remembered Peacock saying the exact same thing. "Besides..." She continued. "What's that alley cat song from the same film? That suits him more."

Alya frowned at her. "Whoa, do you not like Chat or something?"

"No, he's alright. I just think he's a bit full of himself." She said casually. "But I guess a song that is full of itself suits him."

"So..." Adrian interrupted, getting the subject away from his alter ego. "What about Peacock?"

The others looked at him and down at the phones, back to scanning songs. Annamarie kept out of it, deciding it wasn't fair to pick a song for herself and just watched the others. Alya eventually stopped and bounced a long with a song. "How about, 'You can Fly' From Peter Pan?"

The other thought about it. "She is the only miraculous that can fly." Adrian said after listening to the song.

"Yes but the song's sung by the choir. Not a character." Marinette pointed out.

"Oh darn, it is. Okay back to the drawing board."

"What about Feed the Birds from Mary Poppins?"

"Not animated Nino."

"Part of its animated."

"Most isn't. Sorry, doesn't count."

They went back into silence, getting a little annoyed when they couldn't find a suitable song. "Umm, I keep getting pulled back to Merida from Brave."

Annamarie winced. "Why?"

"Well, she's confident, she's a good fighter, outgoing and she's... well brave."

Nino nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it does kinda fit."

"Sorry but I disagree." Marinette said. "I don't think that fits at all. Yes, Peacock is brave but she's not confident, when she first appeared she was very shy. It wasn't until those fake stories about Ladybug and Chat that she could even speak to the press on her own. As for being a good fighter, she's still learning, she often makes mistakes but she never lets it get her down." She smiled at the memory of her partner. "But she is selfless. She would rather put herself in danger than let others get hurt."

Across from her Adrian frowned to himself, trying to think of a time when Peacock had shown her selflessness to the press. It was true, she was always putting herself into danger to keep her friends safe but normally only her partners and Akumas saw that side of her. Even the Volpina incident had been kept strictly off the record by the hospital.

"What makes you say that Mari?" Alya asked, the same curiously in her eyes as in Adrian's head.

Marinette must have realised her mistake and waved a hand in the air. "Oh, I don't know, I just get that impression. You know, that she's a free spirit and caring for everything around her."

"Kinda like Pocahontas?" Nino said with a smile.

"Yeah!" She said, glad to be back on subject. "Yeah, she is like Pocahontas."

"In that case, there is only one song for it. Colours of the Wind."

"Oh that is perfect!" Alya said, hitting her own forehead. "Why didn't I think of that!"

"So..." Adrian stated, leaning forwards. "Only one left is Ladybug. Ideas?"

"Humm, I don't know." Annamarie sighed. "Its hard to put Ladybug into a Disney song."

Alya looked out the window and smiled as the station came into view. "Don't need to! We're here!"

Marinette tried not to look disappointed as she got her bag together, saddened she would not get her own Disney song but it soon stopped when she hurried off the train and headed towards the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everybody! Question of the day; what song would you choose for Ladybug?
> 
> Because I would have continued this on a bit more IF I could think of the right song. But no matter what, I could not think of one. So I will pass it over to you!
> 
> Remember the rules;  
> \- It has to be sung by a character  
> \- It has to be from a fully animated film  
> \- It can't be from a film already mentioned; Aladdin, The Aristocats, Mulan, Hunchback of Notre Dame, Pocahontas, The Lion King, Hercules
> 
> Good Luck!


	5. Black Feather

Chat panted as he sprinted over the roof tops, not looking back and barely thinking as he went forwards. It was only when he reached a roof that overlooked the river that he stopped, looking up at the sky and the moon above him.

He thought about carrying on but his body was tired. He judged the time by the stars and guessed it had been a few hours. He sat down on the edge and covered his face with his hands, enjoying a bit of peace and silence, just to get his thoughts together.

“Hey Chat.”

The cat turned to the voice. “Peacock? W-what are you doing here?” He smiled at her. “I didn’t know you were on patrol tonight.”

“I’m not.” The blue hero explained as she sat beside him. “I saw you running a few minutes ago. Figured you just needed to get out for a bit but when I saw you go past some kids trying to get your attention… figured something was wrong.” She looked at him and sighed.

The boy looked suddenly distraught. “Oh no… I didn’t did I?”

“Don’t worry.” She chuckled. “I stopped over and gave them an autograph and told them you were busy patrolling.”

“Thanks. I’m sorry, I didn’t see them. I’m just… just… stressed.”

“You look it. You’re really pale Chat.” Her hand reached up and softly brushed his hair back, touching his forehead. “And you’re warm. Are you feeling alright?”

The cat slowly leant into her touch. “Just… got a lot on my mind. Honestly, I’m fine.”

Peacock smiled and ran her fingers slowly in his locks, stroking it gently, brushing it back. After only a few seconds, the boy leant towards her, resting his head on her shoulder, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of her touch.

The girl smiled. “Want to talk about it?”

His head moved for the negative, pressing his nose into her shoulder while she caressed his hair and the back of his neck. Her touch was gentle, kind, warm and her heartbeat was steady, calming. It washed away the stress, the cold and loneliness.

Above him, Peacock soon noticed his posture slump against her and his breathing slow but she didn’t stop with her actions, still brushing his hair back as softly as she dared, getting lost in the gentle repetitive movement while her eyes looked up over his ears into the sky, watching the moon cross the sky. It hadn’t moved far when the cat shifted, moving his head up and down over her suit before his eyes opened and he looked up with blurry eyes.

Peacock smiled at him. “Hey sleepy head.”

Rubbing his eyes, the cat yawned. “H-how long was I out?”

“Not long, a few hours. But you do look better for it.”

“Yeah… I… I needed it.” He whispered, leaning into her shoulder again, wrapping his arms around her middle. “D-do you mind staying here for a bit?”

She didn’t need to say anything; her hand just returned to stroke his hair once more but this time, his eyes didn’t close, staring into her suit.

After another hour, Peacock lifted her hand to his ears and sighed. “Chat… can I ask you a question? You don’t have to answer but… who did you lose?”

The boy rubbed his face into her shoulder, trying to get comfortable. “My mom.”

“I’m sorry.”

He remained still for a bit then shifted again. “How did you know?”

“No offence but boys don’t really cuddle unless they lost someone to cuddle with.”

He wiggled a little but then closed his eyes with a sigh. Peacock sighed as she went back to brushing his hair once more before leaning forwards and planting a soft kiss on his forehead. The cat almost jumped as he sat up with wide eyes. “Did you… just kiss me?”

“Don’t get used to it fur ball.” She teased, pulling him back in to her side. “You’re not my type.”

He smiled and leant up, kissing her cheek before returning to her side. “You’re not mine either.”

-

“Omg I can not believe it!” Alya gushed as she stared at her phone. “This is so amazing!”

Marinette looked as well. “That's one word for it.” She said, slightly flatly.

“I had no idea that they we're a thing!”

“What are you two talking about?” Annamarie said as she came over to them and yawned.

“Woah girl you look dead on your feet.”

“Long night. Now what are you looking at?”

Alya turned her phone around and grinned, showing a slightly poor quality photo of a roof top and two figures, one clearly Chat Noir with his ears and tail and the other was clearly female.

The dancer internally panicked. “Okay?”

Alya swiped the phone to the next photo. This one was slightly better, lit up by a passing car perhaps but it showed the other was blue. And now Chat was sat leaning on her shoulder.

“It gets better!” Alya squealed as she went to the next image.

Annamarie could only stare in horror as the last photo was revealed and the photographer had hit the luck jack pot.

Perfect lighting, perfect framing, perfect image of Royal Peacock kissing Chat Noir’s forehead.

The blood rushed out of her face and Alya nodded. “It so cute! Everyone’s so divided over which girl they think is best for Chat! ‘#Black Feather’ is already a top trending hashtag!”

Swallowing hard, the peacock miraculous could only think to herself ‘Ladybug is gonna kill me.’ **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few people have been reviewing asking for some ‘peacockXchat’ moments and let me just say; that will never happen in the real story.
> 
> I'm sorry but I am strictly cannon ships for the main two/four.
> 
> But since you wanted it, I decided to do a quick Feather of that ship or, as I call it, Black Feather


	6. Chapter 6

## Fox – Teddy bears – Rodde

He walked down the hall with his shirt mostly open, showing off the abs of unknown origins but the rumours said he got into street fights or spent every spare moment at the gym. He looked up from the ground to a group of girls as they looked at him, giving them a smirk that showed off that one tooth that was just a little bit like a fang before winking playfully. They swooned and turned away to whisper and giggle together while he continued on his way, enjoying their conflict over his bad boy image and yet never daring to have the courage to talk to him. He chuckled as they vanished behind him and stuffed his hands in his pockets, taking the long walk back to his dorm. Once there, he sighed, slipped his bag off and pulled out a small brown pile of fur, giving it a loving smile and caress. "Now then my friend, let’s get you fixed." He said to the well-loved teddy bear he’d found in a charity shop with its right arm almost falling off. "Some little boy or girl is going to love you when I'm done." His whole room was filled with teddies, many of them waiting for his next trip to the orphanage to give them all new homes but some would never leave his side. With a happy smile he pulled out the sowing kit and began repairing the damage.

## Bee – Cook – Zippy

The room was a mess, dirty bowls and tools scattered the place but at the same time a sweet mouth-watering aroma filled the air as she opened the door and took the buns out of the oven. While they cooled, a bowl of sky blue icing was made up and in no time at all a row of perfectly iced and decorated buns sat on a wire rack. Smiling at her creation, she cleared up the mess she had made then set the buns carefully on a platter and placed them on the table with a delicately written 'Please help yourself' note by the sweets. Smiling she headed off to her next class, knowing they'd be gone by the time she got back. Home time soon came and she went to get her platter and as expected it was empty, along with a small sticky note saying 'More please'. Letting out a small giggle the girl headed home already thinking about what crazy flavours and colours to use next and if they would be as much of a success as her last ones. Her culinary experiments were mostly a success but every now and then she hit a bad combination. Cheese ice cream had not been popular with anyone. Still, she continued to leave her treats for the students unable to buy the full versions. As she entered her favourite store, she beamed at the owner. "Hiya! Got anything new today? I'm in a spicy mood."

## Butterfly – Art – Naaroo

With soft music in the background, her paintbrush worked delicately on the canvas as she put a few more gentle strokes to her latest painting but after another five minutes she sighed, barely audible and gave up, deciding to get a drink and take a break. Glass of water in hand, she returned to her easel but not before looking at the walls, all of them covered with sketches, drawings, paintings and scraps of inspiration she’d collected, all of them arranged randomly on the wall. Smiling and glad to be alone, she slowly picked up her mixing pallet. She picked up her paint palate once more and continued her painting, soon getting lost in her creation as it seemed to come alive under her touch. Stepping back she nodded with a huge beam on her face but it fell when she realised the time. Without another second hesitation, she put her creation in a safe place then packed her bag and hurried for school, stumbling over her own feet as she got to the front door and bumped into someone who gasped in shock but managed to keep the other upright, asking if she was okay but as shy as she was. “Yes… thank you. Sorry for disturbing you.” Was a whispered the whispered before she ran inside. Once there she hid in the library, found an empty corner and sat with her back to the wall, pulled out her sketchbook and pencils and once again plunged into her own world letting reality melt away.

## Peacock – Fashion – Froufrou

Everyone saw him. How could they not? He always was at the peak of fashion with the latest trends and newest items and was already ready to give people advice on outfits. He wasn’t brilliant in class, in fact, most of the time when he wasn’t really paying attention, spending most of his time reading fashion magazines and taking mental notes for his own creations or criticising the work of others. As he sat with one such magazine, he caught the time on the wall behind him and with a gasp, stuffed it into his bag and checked his appearance in a hand held mirror, brushing his jacket down and hurried off, away from the school and towards a small town hall not far away. It wasn’t until he was inside that he slipped off his coat, shirt, folding them perfectly and opened up the bag, pulling a white tunic out with a belt around the middle. Once dressed, he headed to the other room, smiling to the group of people waiting dressed similar to him. “Right, so, let’s start where we left.” He said to the class as they prepared for their next self-defence class with their most unusual super fashionable cute teacher.

## Cat – Music – Plaugg 

He had his eyes shut, enjoying the silence of the air and he warmth of the sun. Sure he was meant to be in class but the teachers were so used to him not turning up, they never even called his name in the register anymore. They were suckers to him, wasting time learning things when they could be enjoying life. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up as a cloud covered his warmth and gave a loud sigh, rolling to his knees and standing up. Waste of time, waste of energy, just... a waste. As the school bell rang and the students hurried on their ways, he watched them from his perch on the roof. No one ever noticed him. No one even knew he existed. He was just the stray student no one cared about. After a few minutes where everyone left, he began the decent into the building itself and headed for one room, glad the door was unlocked. Then again, he had stolen a key long ago so he'd lock it when he was finished. Entering he turned on a light and smiled. "Hello beautiful." He almost purred as he walked over to the piano and ran a hand over the stunning instrument. "Shall we continue where we left off?" He sat and lifted the cover over the keys then began to dance his fingers over it, the air filling with a perfect melody as he closed his eyes and lost himself in the sounds.

## Turtle – Books – Wayzz

He smiled to himself, clutching tight to the books in his hand. They were old, antique, rare first editions and he was lucky to have them, having saved up for ages to buy them. He looked up at the people around him as a few girls have him shy adoring smiles. He smiled back and nodded politely but said nothing, carrying on his way to class, sitting in his normal seat at the front and listening intently to what the teacher said and jotting down notes on anything he thought was important. Someone threw a ball of paper at his head when the teacher had his back turned but the green haired boy caught it before it made contact, turning in his seat and looking back at the person who'd thrown it. With a smile, he tossed it over his shoulder where it landed perfectly in the trash can. Still not saying a word, he went back to his notes, not bothered again by the others. The end of school and he began to walk home, removing his shoes as he entered. "I'm home." He said as he made his way to his room and placed his new books along with the hundreds of others. "Now... What to read tonight?"

## Ladybug – Friends – Tikki

Her life was full of laughter and dance, people always coming to her for help and advice on everything and anything. She was the go-to person, school council president, honour student and on the committee of at least 3 clubs. She shone wherever she went, breathtakingly beautiful, always smiling and happy, invited to every party going and the girl everyone wanted to be and every boy wanted to date. Surrounded by people who said they were her friends yet as she looked at them she found it hard to name them. She stared into the sky one day as some girls talked around her, wondering what she could do to help those around her. Everything she did was for others, never for herself, never out of self-interest. Even when she was given invitations to four events all on the same weekend, she agreed to attend each and every one, ignoring the stress it would cause her. As she sat in the branches of a tree, perhaps the only way she could get some time to herself, she sighed softly. "Would it be so wrong..." She asked the sky above. "To do something selfish?" There was no answer from the sky so she turned back to her notebook, thinking of a new song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a silly little thing I made. Drabble style, only one part spoken, one per Kwamii, as if they were human. Not much but fun to write


	7. Random - Elizabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Yes, Flock of Feather’s is alive! It’s just been a while since I updated this one mainly because all of my Feathers follow off from things that happened or are alts of events that haven’t been published yet… so… I can’t really publish them.
> 
> Now, this is called ‘Elizabeth’ and it is random. COMPLETELY SEPARATE TO TURNING A FEATHER. THE PEACOCK IS NOT ANNAMAIRE AND THE LADYBUG IS NOT MARINETTE!
> 
> Also, it is in first person and I will say right now, there is a girl on girl relationship in this story. Don’t ask where it came from. It just got the story in my head and wrote it. Enjoy!

 

I walking home from college after a ludicrously long day. I can't even remember why it was so long. All I know is now, all I want is my bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed! Warm bed. Warm bed. I don't even feel like eating dinner, I'm that desperate to get into my nice warm bed. I remember chanting to myself 'come on Lizzie, just a little further. Just the other side of the park.'

It's winter so it's dark by 6pm and cold so hats and scarfs are a requirement. Mine are good ones, black with little cat ears on them and green gems for eyes, got them a few years ago. People always teased me for them, calling out 'what's new pussycat?' and such. But that was before the Miraculous turned up. Now everyone has them. Guess I was a trendsetter in that part.

Course they will always be my 'black cat' gloves and not my 'Chat Noir' gloves but still. Then again, with six miraculous to choose from, it's not hard to have something that relates to at least one of the six.

Wear anything red or with spots? You must be a Ladybug fan!

Anything black or cat themed? Chat Noir's the best!

Read a book? Oh yeah, I love Jade Turtle too!

Use a fan to cool down? Royal Peacock's so cool!

Enjoy a nice sleep Hawkmoth

Got a sweet tooth? Queen Bee rules!

Like to play jokes? You must have got that idea from Little Foxling!

Honestly, it can get a little annoying after a while. Still, they keep Paris safe from the Akumas so I'm not going to complain. And Paris is a safer city all around thanks to them.

"Scream and we kill ya."

What the! Oh my god! Where did these guys come from! "Get off me!" Oh my voice sounds so weak! Oh god. No no no, this can't be happening! How many are there? I can count at three, including the one smothering me! No! Leave me alone! Oh my god! Is that a knife? Shit! Oh fuck… oh fuck I'm gonna die! They're gonna kill me. I… I want my mommy! No! GET OFF!

"She's a pretty one."

"Come on, let's have some fun darling."

I just want them to get your hands off me! Stop it! Someone! HELP!

"Oh you boys don't learn do you?"

That voice… I know that voice. All of PARIS knows that voice. It… it can't be. But it is. Holy shit! That's Royal Peacock! She's right there! I can feel the man behind me tense and I can't help but feel slightly relieved as she walked towards them, that fan of hers in her grasp, tapping her bottom lip.

"I warned you the last time; if I ever saw you guys again, I wouldn't go easy on you. So, why don't you just give up now and then no one gets hurt. I won't give you a second chance."

It feels like a stand still before someone moves to grab her but... she throws her fan and the next thing I see the thugs have let go of me and are ganging up on her! That's not fair! She's only one and there are five of them!

But as I stand there, frozen to the spot, I watch as Peacock beats the living daylights out of them! She… she's amazing but there is something different about her.

I mean, I'm as much of a miraculous fan as anyone else, I've seen to the press conferences and read the books and articles and such. I watch the interviews. And… Peacock's always got this cool, elegant… regal even element about her. I guessed that was why she was called 'Royal' Peacock. The others are really open and fun going and… well normal. Or as normal as people in skin tight magical suits that fight crime can be. But out of all of them Peacock's the one to stand at the back and stay silent.

Seeing her fight like this… it's oddly thrilling.

And seeing her win without a scratch on herself or on the men, and yet all of them were down at her feet unconscious. Or at least, I hope it's unconscious, I'm not much of a judge on these things. I doubt she'd kill them, she is a hero after all and…

"Are you alright?"

"What?" I spoke without thinking and looked up to see that blue mask gazing right at me.

She blinked calmly and I can't help but take in those eyes. They are such a wonderful shade of green. "I asked if you are alright. I know what just happened was scary but it's over now."

She's tall. Taller than me. By about a head. Concentrate Lizzie. "Umm, yeah. I'm fine. A little shaken but… I'm ok."

"I'm glad." She turned and looked back at the men on the floor and I spare a moment to look at her. No marks on the suit so she wasn't hurt. That's good. Those guys did have knives after all. Her gaze turned back to mine and I focused on her but her voice was very gentle and soothing, like a mother to a child. It was hard to listen and not want to fall asleep. "…ask you to stay with me, until the police arrive."

"Police?" That caught my attention, drawing me back.

"Yes. With your account of what happened and the evidence I gathered it should be enough to put them away once and for all. Regrettably my testimony alone is not enough to have them convicted."

"Why not?"

"Because…" She's laughing in her voice. "I am not a constant being. According to the law, I don't exist so while I can help the police with collecting evidence, I cannot stand in court of law."

"That's stupid."

"I know. But until it is changed… people like you are the ones able to stop these men from going free and doing this to someone else."

I glance at them. They are just lying there but I can now see they are breathing. I'm trying not to think what would have happen if Peacock hadn't turned up but… "I'll do what I can."

There is a hint of a smile on her face and her eyes lower as she nods. Crap she looks so… amazing doing that. "Thank you."

As her words ring in my ear, she turns away from me but then stops and looks back. Her eyes are the most amazing colour, indescribable. "I'm sorry, I should have asked sooner. But what's your name?"

My mind goes blank for a moment. "Elizabeth. But most people call me Lizzie or Liz."

Those emerald eyes just continue to stare at me and I feel my breath freeze. She's so beautiful. Even more as that soft smile creeps onto her lips. "Elizabeth?" My name sounds like a whole new word on her lips. "A royal name." She whispers and turns away.

But oh lord, I'm gone. For the next… I don't know, two hours? I don't know how long I was at the police station but all I can hear is her saying my name and that smile.

I mean, it feels like… flying or… I don't know. All I know is I want to hear her say it again. I write down my statement on what happened, I have photos taken and give my details before I'm told I can go home.

Walking out, it's even darker and later than when I went inside. I think, all things considered, I'll get a taxi home.

"Elizabeth."

The voice came from above but as I look a blue figure jumps down and I feel my heart race. She's here! Oh god, she's here. She's still here.

"Are you alright Elizabeth?"

I nod several times, feeling a little giddy as I do. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just… tired. Long night."

She smiles and nods slightly. "I understand. Then please, allow me to escort you home."

Screw the taxi! "Alright." I think my voice broke a little there.

Somehow I get my feet moving and I walk down the street with THE Royal Peacock at my side. She says nothing. Just walks, eyes forward.

I'm freaking out. Royal Peacock, THE Royal Peacock is walking beside me. Walking to my apartment. Oh this is… I mean… she… I… oh wow. This is too much. I mean, isn't she worried about being spotted? Just walking down the street?

But nothing happens. No news vans turn up, no people come asking for autographs. We walk, in silence, to my front door and I reach for my keys. But I fumbling with them, unable to find the right key. Even when I do, I'm don't unlock the door. I stand there, smiling at her. "Well, thank you for saving me today."

"It was my duty, as a miraculous, to protect the people of Paris."

"But still, thank you."

I can't take my eyes off her as she looks at me, eyes… almost lost in thought before slowly… I can't believe what I'm seeing but she's bowing! One hand behind her back, she… bows to me. Not very low, just a slight dip but… oh my heart. As she rights herself, her eyes lock on mine. "Goodnight Elizabeth."

It takes a lot of effort but I turn around and put the key into the lock and opened it a little before looking back to say goodbye again but… she's gone. There is a speck of blue flying above but it vanishes soon after.

I let out a sigh and walk inside, up to my small apartment and into my bedroom. Exhausted, I flop onto the covers and pull a pillow to my face.

A long day at collage. Almost getting… getting attacked. Meeting Peacock. Walking with her. Seeing her smile. Hearing her say my name. Watching her bow… My face is hot all of a sudden.

Oh crap.

Oh fuck.

When…

Shit.

I… I've got a crush on Royal Peacock!

And it's a big one. For the next few days all I can think about is her. I become a bit of a stalker.

I log onto the blogs, look at every picture, watch every interview. Whenever there is an Akuma attack I race to it, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. Maybe get her attention? Maybe get her to talk to me again? I know it's stupid. What little time they have after the Akuma attacks is spent with a quick interview and then they have to go.

I tried finding her on patrol but… Paris is a very big city and I never know which area she's in on each day. I bumped into Queen Bee and Ladybug while looking for her. Didn't talk to them. Just saw them, jumping from roof to roof.

Still, I wasn't going to give up. I'll see her again, someday. But right now, I have collage work to do. I've been abusing it with my little crush so… time to catch up. So… if the metal is coated in a…

What…

That… sounds like someone knocking… on my window? On the third floor?

I get up from my desk and walk over, opening it and finding…

Blue.

Sky blue and…

The window is thrown open before I even think. "Royal Peacock?"

She's just hanging on the window edge, looking at me with a smile. "Elizabeth. May I come in?"

Nodding furiously I step back and allow her to swing herself in but in doing so I spot a picture about to fall from the sill. I need not have worried; she caught it in one hand before looking at me. "Sorry."

"It's alright." She's in my room. She's in my room. She's in my room. She's in my room. She's in my room.

Her gaze shifted to the picture, looking at what was inside the frame. "Sagrada Família?"

"You know your architecture."

"I went there once. A long time ago." She put the picture down and looked at me, falling silent.

I just look at her. Pictures and videos don't capture how… striking she is. Her hair back up in such a formal form, her mask highlighting her dark green eyes… her cheeks so soft and formed… there isn't an ounce of fat on her, she's as lean as a bean and as fit as a… well… a goddess. I try and keep my eyes on her face because if I go any lower I won't be able to think. Actually… "So… why are you here?"

She smiled at me and looks around my room. "I was passing. Thought I would stop by, see how you are, all things considering. I've heard from the police those men are to be trialled and imprisoned thanks to your statement and the evidence we gathered."

We? She did all the hard work. I was just… "I'm alright. A little shaken and… I still struggle to walk home at night. But… I'm alright."

"I'm glad."

She said it but there was no joy in her voice, no happiness or laughter. She was seamed down. "Is something the matter Peacock?"

Her eyes locked on mine and I knew something was bothering her but didn't want to press too far. She'd tell me if… "I had an argument with Ladybug."

"What about?" I said almost at once, unable to believe she was letting me in.

"She thinks we should only be reactive to problems. When there is trouble we should act. I believe we should be proactive. That we should use our powers and skills to help prevent crimes from ever happening."

"I agree. I mean, if you hadn't been there the other week…"

"Yes. And now how many people will be saved because we acted?" She sighed and sat down on the sofa, practically falling back onto it and lounging, completely at ease and relaxed. "Those men… they are off the streets now. Because I made sure they could not hurt someone else."

Listening to her speak, she's so passionate about protecting people… it's quite inspiring. "Peacock… you saved me. And I am so grateful for that." I took the seat next to her. She's so close… I can touch her. "And you… you have the ability to help others. To protect them so… you should use it."

She looks away from me and her brows are forced into a frown. "Ladybug thinks I should only act when needed."

"Well…" I start, trying to think of a way to cheer her up again. "You are needed. When you find trouble… you're needed." Risking it all, a place my hand on her forearm and her eyes lift back to mine. I hold my nerve but my heart's racing. "You…" I start but swallow hard. "You… you're amazing Peacock. And Paris knows it. Ladybug might be the leader but… that doesn't mean she's right all the time. You… have to do what you think is right."

Oh god… oh god I just told her to disobey Ladybug! She's going to hate me for that! I mean, yes, Peacock is older than Ladybug according to the interviews but Ladybug and Chat are the strongest and they were around first but only by a few months then the rest of them turned up. So she knows what she's doing but she also is the most loyal and…

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

She… thanked me? And… when was her glove on my hand.

I look from her hand on mine to her eyes and she's smiling so… sweet and soft… I just want to melt. "For what?"

"For telling me what I needed to hear. I already knew that what I'm doing is right… I just needed someone to tell me. Thank you."

Oh… why does she have to be so… I don't even know what words to use. But I just… I just have to give her some kind of… thanks… a gesture of some kind.

And the only thing I could think of… the only reasonably, stupid, careless gesture I could think… was to lean closer to her face with full intention to… kiss her. She felt warm. I could feel her. Her breath. I look up and her eyes are looking into mine. Every muscle in my body freezes. I shouldn't be doing…

She tipped her head.

Oh god she just… tipped… I…

Screw it.

I close the gap and my eyes, leaning in and her lips are so soft, warm and gentle.

I try to pull back but she follows and her hands are on my shoulders… my skin tingles at her touch but her lips are stealing my breath. So gentle but firm and… oh I never want to part from them. My neck hurts from the angle so I try and shift closer and she moves for me.

So much better. I just keep pecking at her lips and listen to a divine little hum she's making. Almost as good as her lips are her hands, holding my neck and stroking my jaw, one on each side. Oh I never want this moment to stop!

I can't help but whimper as she pulls away from me and my eyes raise to hers but they're closed, unable to look at me I guess. Unable to think about what I'd done… oh god… what kind of freak am I? I made her kiss me! "Peacock… I'm…" I shut up when she takes a small breath.

She said something, under her breath but I didn't hear all of it. Sounded a bit like; 'forget it'. But as I stare at her, her eyes open and her hand moved on my cheek. "As much as I would love to continue this." Oh crap. "I have to go."

"G-Go?"

Her head turns to the side and I get a peek at the most valuable hair slide in the known world. And three of the blue feathers are black. "My time's almost up. I have to go."

She stands up and walks to my window so I have to follow her, a question I have to ask on my lips. "Will… will you come back?"

I know I shouldn't ask but… oh I hope to see her again, see her smile… feel her lips again…

"If you want me to come back."

"Please."

"Very well then. I don't know when I will be back. But I will return."

I can't help but smile, how good it feels to know she'll return. And to feel her hand on my face, drawing me in… and a short kiss, a whisper of goodbye…

"When you're in, put a light in your window so I will know. And don't lock it, I don't want someone to think I'm breaking into your home."

"Okay."

And with that, she's gone.

I just stand there, frozen to the spot and can't help but… wait.

It's all I can do.

For a week, all I can do is wait. Wait and look and… wait.

But who was I kidding? She's not coming back. I have a light in my window and I'm just… sat here waiting for someone who's not coming. I mean, what would someone like Royal Peacock want with me? I'm nobody, below average. She's a super hero, she could have anyone… models or… I mean, I'm just…

"You really should move this picture."

I can't help but gasp, jumping up and looking at her, putting that same picture back from where it had been knocked over. "P-Peacock!"

She smiles and walks over to me and my face is suddenly hot.

"Peacock… oh my… you… you're back."

"I apologise, something came to up in my personal life. Today was my first free day."

"I see." I whisper, looking away. She didn't forget me… she… she didn't come back because she was busy. That… makes… I mean… she… she was busy. She wanted to see me but…

"Did you think I had forgotten you?"

I didn't look at her. I… had thought it. A lot.

"Elizabeth."

I look into her eyes and she moved closer, her arm wrapped around my waist, drawing me closer. She's so much closer. "Peacock…."

Kissing again.

Kissing her again, so good. Oh I've missed this.

"Are you alright Elizabeth?"

"Herr? Yeah. I'm great."

"Alright. Well then…"

Whatever sound just left my mouth was not human but what did you expect when you are lifted up off the ground like a princess by the hero currently standing in your living room. But she smiles so I'm not going to hold it against her. Even less as I'm placed so gently on the sofa and she…

Climbs on top.

Oh this woman will be the death of me. But it's a good death and I can't help but reach for her, arms around her neck and keeping our lips locked. But something's bothering me so… I regretfully push her back.

"P-Peacock?"

She stops trying to kiss me and her eyes… oh the blue of her mask just makes them so much brighter. "Yes?"

"H-how long?"

"How long what?"

"Before you…" My eyes shift to her slide.

She smiled, leaning down and pecking at my neck. "Fully charged, without call for the Illusion? On average two and a half hours. That's what I normally get for a patrol but the less I do, the longer I have. The longest I ever held was just over three hours but I was at a book signing that day. Barely moved."

My head's spinning at the maths and the kisses on my neck. "So…"

"I'd say we have… two hours? Should be plenty of time Elizabeth."

I love the way she says my name. Like a whisper only I can hear. I want to hear her talk again. "Plenty of time… to do what?"

She doesn't reply, not with words but oh the noise I make as she begins pushing my shirt up, her hand pressing on my stomach.

I wish I'd been more self-conscious about it all but holy crap this was a dream come true. I'm pinned, to the sofa… by ROYAL FUCKING PEACOCK! Kissing her, feeling her lick my lips and gently… oh so gently… stroke my stomach like she's scratching a cat's belly.

That's just the start.

Soon she's pushing the fabric up and under my chin and then reaching behind me and… oh lord I can barely think! Her lips, her tongue… her hands… oh god! It should be illegal or impossible for one human to make another feel this good! No one has ever made me this… wow… oh just… wow.

A gentle touch brushes my hair and I force my eyes to open, she's lying beside me, staring at me with half laid eyes. Her fingers run back in my hair and she smiles. "Your hair's so soft. You have to tell me what shampoo you use."

Is she really asking me for beauty tips? Come on, no need for flattery Peacock, you're the most beautiful one here. I want to tell her but… god I'm exhausted. What did she even do to me?

"I must say, you didn't last very long."

Heat flushes to my face and I dare myself to look at her. "L…last long?"

"Yes. I was barely starting when you… well… it looked like passed out."

Oh lord let me die now. "I… I didn't… did I? Oh Peacock, I'm so sorry." I just want to curl up and die but curling up just brought me closer to her so I lay beside her stiff and ridged.

But then her hand brushed my hair again and… she chuckled. "Don't be. I found it adorable." She shifts closer and… her nose brushes against mine just before her lips touch mine. I can't believe how gentle her touch is. How magnificent she is. "Normally I have to do a lot of work to get such a reaction. You? You needed so very little it was wonderfully refreshing."

She leans back a little and I just want to follow her, feeling her arms wrap around me but it brings a sudden reminder what we'd been doing before…

I go bright red, realising… or remembering… that I'm topless but she doesn't appear bothered. She just… nuzzles closer and kisses my brow. "What now then?"

"I… I don't know."

"Then… shall we stay like this? Don't move. Just… enjoy our company."

I'm good with that but can't believe Peacock is the 'cuddle' type. But the way she holds me… guess I was wrong. I close my eyes and just… I want to fall asleep, to rest with her holding me but… I guess my senses are in overload. I can't help but take in how she smells, the scent of chocolate that's coming from her. Her heart is so steady, unlike mine which is pounding a mile a minute. Her gloved hand is on the small of my back and it feels oddly smooth. For some crazy reason I thought it would be rough like leather but it's like silk or cotton. And she doesn't stop moving it, just letting it tickle my spine.

I want to chuckle at how she's teasing me but don't want to ruin the moment.

Plus… I think she's asleep.

I swear she's snoring, just lightly but… I'm sure of it.

We must have been there for… ten minutes? But I began hearing a bleep, like an alarm clock or a phone. I hope it's not mine. But Peacock groans and sits up. "Already?"

"Peacock?"

"Amazing how fast 2 hours pass hey?"

She's laughing but I don't see what's funny. She's going away. I don't want her to go.

"Elizabeth."

Our eyes meet at the call and I bite my lip… feeling a little guilty. "Yes?"

"I'll come back soon."

"Really?"

"Yes. I won't stay away so long this time." She cups my cheek, leaning down and kissing me once more. Her touch… her hands… so… good and soft. I love how she makes me feel.

She steps back and I sigh. "Until then."

"Until then."

And she's gone. I can't help it, I just sigh and go back to mopping. Whatever the hell if going on between me and Royal Peacock, it's not simple. But I got to keep it quiet. The guys at collage have commented on all my sighing and demand to know what's wrong but… I daren't tell them.

I doubt they would believe me even if I did tell them. Not that I will.

Still, a few days later I'm sat in the classroom when the all too familiar call of 'Akuma' rings out and everyone tries to get away or get closer. And I can only sigh and think 'not today then'.

I get home, knowing full well that I'm going to be alone for the night, cook myself a dinner for one and go have a shower. After all, no point waiting till midnight for her tonight. Still, it will give me a chance to do my homework once my hair's dry. I can't help but groan to myself as I sit on the edge of my bed.

"I know you're eager Elizabeth but no need to take all the fun away from me."

Oh how she made me jump! I just grab my towel and hold it tight. But it is her! She's right there, behind me. "Peacock! I wasn't expecting you."

Her arms are around my back, resting her head on mine. "One of the few, perhaps the only perks of an Akuma attack, is that Ladybug cancel's patrol that day. So I have the whole night for myself." She winks at me and I blush even harder.

"Oh… well… you surprised me."

"I can tell."

Peacock… don't… don't look at me like that… oh please… you look… so…. Oh, keep your hands on me, do that again!

"You know… I was more surprised that I haven't heard anything from you." She brushes her lips up the inside of my neck and I'm amazed I can listen. I just want to melt. "I mean, I was expecting at least one blog to talk about the 'girl who slept with Peacock.'"

I can feel my face blush, even more when she slipped my towel off. But I hold myself together enough to look into her eyes. "Why would I tell anyone? This… this is between us."

I can tell she's surprised, the look in her eyes just shows it. Has this happened before? Have others come before me and told people? Why would anyone do that? Betray her trust.

And with that, I know I could never betray her. She is worth so much more than me but…

For now, we just kiss, touch, love. The things she's does to me, the things we do and how she makes me feel. This isn't the last time either. Over the next few months she comes to my house almost every other night with only the odd lieu day between.

But it's not kissing and sex every time, that's the odd part. Took me a while to notice but she sometimes just wanted to cuddle or watch a movie or play a game. Once or twice I even made her dinner! But she really likes to just sit and talk. She has a lot to talk about, mainly the other miraculous. Guess there aren't many people she can talk to about them.

I like those times as much when we… don't talk, if you know what I mean. Then again, because of that suit, I can't return the gesture. Brought it up with her once but she honestly didn't care I couldn't touch her. She said she liked touching me too much.

And boy, that night when she brought the bag… oh my heart felt like it was going to explode! I won't say what was in it but it would be easy to guess.

It didn't happen very often but sometimes, we would wear each other out and fall asleep in each other's arms. Problem with that was we'd then end up sleeping over her two hours and she'd loose her transformation.

The first time I was sleeping into her so she had to cover my head with a pillow when we woke up so she could get herself back together. That was also the day I met Froufrou, the little… fairy thing. I mean, I knew the miraculous were magical but fairies?

Still, it taught me to sleep on my side. The little spoon if you wish. It just meant that if she changed back again, I couldn't see. She asked if I was tempted to peak and while I was, I never did.

It didn't happen very often, she was very good at keeping track of her time but I think sometimes she just wanted to fall asleep with me and I'd wake up and be able to see her hands. She loved to hold my hands while we slept and I'd see them.

I memorised those hands. I could tell you everything about them. They were soft and slender, sometimes with little blots of ink on them. She never wears a watch and her nails are manicured shaped but never painted and she wore two rings, one on the left, one on the right. The right hand one looked like some kind of antique, gold with a large red ruby stone in the middle and a twisted design.

The other, on her left, was my favourite. Gold and shaped like a little feather. I would play with that ring when I saw it, just tracing the delicate rises and falls of the edges.

It was so cute.

"You like that one."

Her fingers close around mine, stilling them and her head nuzzles into the back of mine. "Yeah. Doesn't Chat call you feathers?"

"Yes but ironically, I have had that ring longer than I have had the miraculous."

We fall into silence, me holding my breath for the moment she says she has to go, staring at her fingers. Oddly, she doesn't right away and instead just lies there, holding my hands and looking over my shoulder before moving.

I watch as she slowly slipped the ring off her finger and onto my own, slipping it onto my pinkie. I can only imagine how wide my eyes went. "P-peacock! What…"

"I want you to have it. So you have some of me with you at all times."

I'm speechless. I want to turn around and kiss her at such a gesture. But I contain myself and instead held her hand, pulling it close to mine and kissing the back. "Thank you, I'll treasure it."

"You're more than welcome. But for now, I need to get going. Froufrou, feather's up!"

She crawls over me and things just carry on. I can't help but be happy. She's so wonderful. I'm so lucky to have her. Even if she's not around or… I can't talk to her all the time… I have at least a few hours a day with her. Whatever our relationship statue could be called, I really didn't care. As far as anyone else went, I was taken.

Around New Year some of my friends told me they were holding a party and wanted me to bring my 'friend' along. I'd told them I was seeing someone and had been begging to meet her. They had tricked the gender of my 'partner' out of me but they were alright with it, encouraging even. Still, the party would be a great place to introduce her. But… I sort of want to do it out of costume.

So the next time she came over, I brought it up and I knew at once it was a bad idea. She went a little pale and looked away from me.

"I'm sorry Peacock, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, Elizabeth, you should have. And I'm surprised you didn't before now." Her hand comes up to my cheek and smiles at me. "I have been thinking about it."

"You… you mean…"

"I want to tell you who I am." She draws close, hovering over my lips. "I want you to know who I am behind this mask."

I whisper her name, her touch burning me even after months of this. Her lips steal my breath and I wrap my arms around her, pressed tight into her.

She pulls back, playing with the ends of my hair before sighing. "I will ask Ladybug. It's happen before; one of us, I can't tell you who, had to tell their family or they would have moved out of Paris. Ladybug allowed it. I'll make the same request."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Yes."

My heart skipped at her words and I smile. "Peacock…"

"But you have to be prepared for her to say no. And if she does, I will listen to her."

The loyalty she has to Ladybug is so deep, I have to admire it. "I understand."

She nods and I catch a glimpse of the feather flashing black.

We don't need to say anything now, we know the rules and our methods. She holds me, we kiss and then she leaves. It hurts to watch her go but part of me knows she will come back tomorrow.

Somehow I managed to get through the next day and hurry home, waiting by my window for her to come and tell me the result. Part of me was a little scared; would I still love her when I knew who she was? Would she still love me? It tried to push the worry out of my head but it didn't work. I worked myself up to a point when I didn't want to know.

As I was about to tear myself apart in worry, there was a knock at the window. Odd, I always unlock that window as soon as I get home, to let her in. But I go over and pull back the curtain.

It's not Peacock.

It's Ladybug.

She looks at me and then pulls the window open and comes in. I'd long since moved the picture from the window so she comes in easily. Hand on her hip, she looks at me. "Elizabeth, we need to talk."

Oh lord how I hated those words but this is the leader of the miraculous and the person in control of my relationship with Peacock. "Please sit down."

She did, still looking at me and nodded a little. "Peacock's not coming today, in case you're waiting for her."

"Where is she?"

"None of your business."

She was so cold! Ladybug always seamed so happy and cheerful on screen! Never meet your heroes I guess. I try and keep my eyes on her but the power in her gaze makes mine shift away. "So... can I ask, why are you here?"

"She wants to reveal her identity to you."

"I know."

"Do you want to know?"

I pause. "Yes."

"You have any idea how dangerous that would be? You would be putting yourself and her at risk."

"I know. But... I love her. I want to have a relationship with her but how can we when I only know one side of her."

Ladybug's stare is really unsettling but I hold my ground. I know I love Peacock. I know she loves me. I know I want a relationship with her, with __and__ without the mask. I want to be with her.

There's a small sound, almost like a snort of laughter and I look to see Ladybug but she's looking at her yo-yo. "You think I will risk the life of my team mate so you can have someone to fuck?"

I bristle at her choice of words. "No, what we have is..."

"I don't care what you have. It can not continue. You can not see Peacock again. Ever."

I stop speaking at her interruption, mind going blank. She still is only looking at her yo-yo, tapping away at it. I honestly don't know what to say. She isn't just stopping Peacock from telling me who she is... going to stop her seeing me altogether? "N-No." I manage at last. "No... I... I won't let you."

She looks at me and I feel my blood chill. This woman has more power than I could dream of. She stares at me then looks down. "You don't have a choice. Peacock has already agreed never to see you again."

"She lied to you." I said it without thinking. I know Peacock, I know she would never agree to that. Even if she agreed to end whatever we are, she would tell me herself.

Ladybug slowly stands up. "No. She didn't. Because she has done it before."

"What?"

She holds out her yo-yo, showing me a screen. I look at it and see a picture of Peacock, stood next to a shop with... another woman, kissing her. Ladybug reached over and tapped something. Another image appeared. A man this time, smiling at her in... such a lustful way. Another... and another... all of them taken as if in secret, from a distance and all... they made my heart want to break.

"What is this?"

Ladybug took her device back from my hand and I see I’m shaking. "Peacock is a player, Elizabeth. She plays people and plays with their hearts. I have known her far longer than you and I know both sides of her. She is a very good actress when it comes to this."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. You've seen the images. Those are just a few. If we did not have control over what the press release, everyone would know about Peacock's interactions. You are just one of a list."

"But she wants to tell me who she is!"

"She is a miraculous. She knows the dangers of revealing her identity. She won't tell you who she is and I will not allow her to."

I feel cold and sick. "Peacock loves me."

"You just fell for her lies. So for your own protection and hers, you are never to see her again. And I will ensure Peacock does not come near you again. Search her out and I will stop you."

With that, she leaves.

I'm left alone and I just can't move. I don't want to move. I don't want to feel or... anything. I'm never going to see her again? She's gone? She played me? No... I... I don't want to believe it. But... if anyone knew the true Peacock... it would be Ladybug.

I heard something flutter but I still don't want to look up. Something touched the ring on my finger. Then... I blacked out.

In the months that have followed I have been asked so many times what happened but each time I have the same answer.

I don't remember.

I don't remember the panic and the mayhem I created. I don't remember being 'Heart Breaker'. I don't remember trying to take Peacock's Miraculous and getting very close to succeeding.

All I remember is waking up in a street with Royal Peacock staring at me like I was a monster. She soon relaxed as ladybugs began to fly around me but… then came the worst part.

She shouted at me.

With all of the other miraculous around, with the press and the public watching, she shouted at me. She said how she was disappointed in me, that I was a joke and a fool and…

Well… basically she dumped me.

If we had ever been going out to begin with we weren't now. Before I had chance to ask what was going on or to explain, she was gone and I was left with the press asking how I knew Peacock.

Guess my secret was out. 'The Girl who Dated a Hero' they called me in the news. It wasn't fun. I was humiliated. Everyone I knew was suddenly trying to get close to me in hopes of meeting her.

I hated it.

Worse, I missed her.

She stopped coming to see me. Not a hair or smile or… anything. I didn't see her for weeks. And the first time I did see her was because someone at my collage got akumatised and she came to fight it. We locked eyes, just for a second and she was gone.

Weeks have passed since then. The media have lost interest in me and people have stopped paying attention to me. So I'm in the heartbreak hotel, room for one, lonely soul, broken heart and alone.

A few of my real friends convinced me to come out with them since I've been sulking for the last three months. I agreed when they said they'd buy all my drinks.

I don't normally but I want to drink myself into a coma right now. But why, oh why did they take me to a gay bar. Even with Peacock and everything, I'm still a little uncomfortable with… everything but at least they are trying to help. Who knows, maybe I'll meet someone.

But, even if I did, I doubt I would be in the ready.

I hate myself for it but I'm being a real downer tonight. It's about 9pm and we've been here since 6 and while my friends are off dancing and drinking and having a good time, I'm sat in a booth, poking my flamboyant cocktail with a straw, waiting for the ice to melt.

I should have said no to this. I'm not ready. I'm just about to make my move and head home when someone sits next to me.

"Hi there, you alright?"

I glance up. She's pretty, I guess. Her hairs down, hanging down to her shoulders, the club too dark for me to tell what colour and she's in a dark green tank top and jeans but… she's nothing compared to…

I need to stop comparing everyone to Peacock.

"I'm fine." I mumbled, just to be polite, hoping she might get the hint that I'm not in the mood for company.

Clearly she's stubborn or dense as she shifts further into the booth nearer to me. I don't want to talk. I don't want to be hit on. I don't want to be here.

"Rough break up?" She said, a shy smile on her lips, leaning her elbow on the table.

I glance at her, hoping to have a 'go away' look in my eyes. "Yeah."

"Been there."

"Yeah." I go back to poking my drink. The music's loud but not loud enough. Not loud enough to drown out this person's low chuckle.

"You're meant to drink that you know."

I glance at her again and she's just sat there, staring at me with a smile. Perhaps once I finish my drink I can excuse myself and get out of here. I take my first sip from it in ages and let out a breath when I'm done.

Could have sighed my life away right now.

I don't look at my company. Just wait for her to give up.

"You want to talk about it?"

Like fuck I want to talk about it. I don't even want to think about it! "No. Thanks." I manage, holding back my temper.

We go back to silence for a bit and I drink a bit more. This is a weak cocktail, barely any alcohol in it.

"It will work out in the end Elizabeth."

"Sure it will." I mutter back. Man she's persistent. I just want to turn around to her and scream that I'm not in the mood to talk.

Wait.

I look at her so sharp my head spins. "How did you know my name's Elizabeth?"

"Well, I should hope I know it." Why is she… leaning towards me? "I have been calling you it for the last 6 months when I come visit you at night."

Wait… that voice. Why didn't I hear it before? I stare at her closely. Her eyes… bright grassy green.

Slowly, almost scared, I reach out for her head and her hair. I don't care if it's rude, I have to know. My fingers brush it back slightly and…

Oh my god!

There it is!

The miraculous.

I look back at her face and I can see it. Like some kind of spell is broken. There she is. "Pea-" I'm silenced by her lips pressing on mine.

If the miraculous didn't give it away the kiss did. No one could kiss me like this, make me feel this good from a kiss.

It is her! It's my Peacock!

When we part, which was too soon for my liking, she chuckles. "Careful. Don't give me away Elizabeth."

"I… I can't believe it's you."

"It is." She pulls away and I stare into her eyes while her arms wrap around me. "I am sorry Elizabeth, I shouldn't have waited so long but I had to be sure."

"Sure?"

"That everyone had left you alone. That no one was following you anymore. I am sorry."

"Wait… what are you talking about? You… you…" I don't want to say it.

Luckily she does. "Dumped you? Yes, and it broke my heart to do it. But it was for your own safety. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you but the less you knew the better."

I just hold her, tight. "Why?"

"Let's get out of here so we can talk."

She takes my hand and I feel her ring press into my hand, the two of us walking out of the bar and into the street. It's dark but I don't feel scared. I have Peacock with me.

"P-." I start but then stop myself.

She looks over and laughs. "Feels odd after knowing each other so long but I guess I should introduce myself. My name's Jolene. Jolene Atkins."

"Jolene?" I think I preferred Peacock.

"My mom is a big Dolly Parton fan." She chuckles and we continue to walk for a bit while I can't help but sing 'Jolene Jolene Jolene Jolene' in my head.

We walk away from the bars and towards a quieter part of town in silence before she finally breaks by asking if I remember anything.

"No, nothing."

"That's good to know. I was worried you'd remember what happened. It wasn't pleasant to fight you."

"I remember you shouting at me." I shouldn't have said that. She turns to me and for a moment I thought she was going to shout again but…

Instead she hugs me.

"I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it. I hated myself for saying those things to you. I'm sorry but I had to protect you." She pulls away. "When Hawk Moth takes over an Akuma, as long as they are in his control, he can access their memories. He would have seen that I spent time with you, that I was close to you and care about you. Which meant he could have used you to get to me."

I stand stock still as she walks away slightly.

"I had to make it seem like you meant nothing to me. That you were just some game… some fling. It broke my heart to tell you those things but it was to protect you. And I'm sorry for all the trouble it caused you but if it was a choice between the press and Hawk Moth… I am sorry."

I look down at my feet. "I see."

"I didn't mean a single word of it Elizabeth. I swear." Her hands lift my chin back up and I hold her wrist, never wanting to let her go. "I know about Ladybug showing you those pictures. She never should have done that to you. I had a few… choice words to say when I found out."

"I can imagine."

"Yeah." She laughs, leaning towards my ear. "It's a good job Little Foxling has good connections with the news and can block them from showing what we don't want or that would have been really bad for our reputation."

I can't help but laugh at that, resting my head on the side of hers. I just hold her, feeling warm and happy again.

"I won't lie, I was with those others. I… I liked to play around. But… I liked to. Past tense. Ever since I met you Elizabeth… I have only wanted you. I have missed you like you would not believe. I love you and I have hated not seeing you."

We kiss but my heart is pounding a mile a million. She said it! She finally said it! I've been saying that I love her for months and… she finally said it back!

I grab her and hold her tight, kissing her lips over and over, pulling away a little when breathless. "I-I love you too Jolene."

She looks at me then laughs! Rude much! But her laughter is… so bright and colourful.

"Sorry." She's got her hand over her mouth. "I… I just can't get used to you calling me by my real name."

I just smile at her and she pulls me in, kissing again until we begin to walk, holding hands. It's a comfortable silence but I'm burning up inside to ask a question. "So… what now?"

"I don't know. I mean, Ladybug will be pissed at me for revealing myself to you but… as long as we're careful… as long as no one puts Jolene and Peacock together, you should be safe. But… I would understand if you never want to speak to me again."

"You are joking right!? I mean, I have been miserable for the last few months without you!"

"I know."

"What?"

"We… actually go to the same collage. I'm on an English Literature course."

We go to the same collage? We… we go to…

"We go to college together?"

"Yeah. I've sort of been keeping an eye on you." She looks so cute when embarrassed. Nothing like the Peacock I know. It feels odd to see her like that.

But I like it. Jolene is totally different to Peacock.

I smile and look at her for a bit. "I… I want to try." I can feel my face heating up. "I… I want to try and make this work."

I love it when she smiles. "So do I, Elizabeth."

We kiss in the street then break off, giggling. This is just… so unreal to me. I smile then sharply grab her, a move I'd never make with Peacock but… maybe with Jolene. "So… what do we do now?"

Surprised Jolene is really cute but it doesn't last very long as she grabs me just as hard. "Well… how about this; I take you back to my place and give you a night you won't forget? Then in the morning, we trade phone numbers and you tell your friends that you met someone and… well, we go from there."

"Sounds like a plan."

And we carry it out to the letter. We go back to her apartment, where I learn she's an English tutor for kids as well as a student in her own right and have a night I won't soon forget. I mean, I could touch her! I could finally make her feel as amazing as she made me feel!

Which, I will say, was miraculously good.

 


	8. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now this is an interesting one; inspired by the song Confrontation from the Jekyll and Hyde Broadway musical original written Frank Wildhorn and Leslie Bricusse. Believe it or not but I liked this song before it became popular with fandoms like My Little Pony (Seriously, there are some amazing covers/amvs for this song in MLP) but while listening to is and writing Recovery I realised how much Peacock and Feathers had in common with Jekyll and Hyde and this story just wrote itself.
> 
> I have changed a few words but the heart of the song is still here. Hope you enjoy it and perhaps it will help you see how deep and dark the damage of being akumatised did to Peacock

** Confrontation **

It was dark and lonely.

So lonely.

Peacock was alright in darkness, she was used to years of inactivity between chosen or even the times between battles when she wasn't needed. Silence and darkness were nothing to her and she'd find herself in a state of meditation and peace, reflecting on her time.

But this time, her isolation wasn't her own.

It wasn't even her choice to enter this place.

However, this time, she had been forced into the place by another.

And even worst, another had been forced with her.

She turned in the void surrounding her and looked down on the small figure behind her, her head in her knees as she hugged herself, blocking out everything around her. No matter how many times Peacock tried to walk over to her, she always was out of her reach, never able to comfort or speak to her.

She felt so sorry for the girl.

She was a child, innocent and lost.

Peacock sighed to herself and turned away from the child. Yes, she was part of her, her chosen, her form and flesh but in this place, the two beings had become separate. Peacock had her form. The child had her own.

There was no comfort or connection between them here.

She turned back and looked up wards. There was normally a speck of light in this place, enabling Peacock to see outside and observe her chosen. Now, it was gone.

Even she, used to this place, felt lost and forgotten in this endless darkness.

Closing her eyes did little to bring comfort but it helped centre herself, going into her memories of bright colours, of freedom and life.

Her host saw people but she saw forces that she fought beside. Colours of red and green, faces lost, darting between the hundreds who had worn the masks before.

That was part of the life of a miraculous.

You live forever.

You love your chosen.

You fight with them.

You fight together.

And you loose them.

It was easier to forget them, to erase the face and just leave their actions. It was less painful that way.

But perhaps not this time. This chosen had done the impossible.

Or, the impossible had happened to this chosen.

She glanced backwards.

She was still out of reach and still didn't move, broken.

Peacock swore she'd never give up on protecting that child.

One day they would be freed from this... evil.

A dark laugh coursed through the void around them and Peacock turned on the spot towards the source.

Another was walking over, gradually getting closer but even from afar she could tell who it was. There was only one other who could enter this sanctuary turned prison.

The person who made it a prison.

She walked forwards, one foot perfectly in front of the other, arms to the side with a twisted satisfied smile, her appearance the polar opposite of the hero, brown and red to her blue and greens.

"You like your cage little bird?" She asked with a tip of her head, flicking her draggled hair to the sides, stopping just ahead of the miraculous.

Peacock gripped her fan tight as she spread it out. It would be pointless to fight here anyway. This place as a void; it wouldn't hurt her. But the action made her feel braver. "What do you want creature?"

Feathers laughed again. "Creature? Is that anyway to greet your own flesh?"

"You are nothing like me. You are not a miraculous."

"Oh?" She teased, finger to her lips.

"You are an akuma. A parasite."

"No darling..." Feathers suddenly snapped forwards, grabbing the blue by the throat and held her in place. " _You_ are the parasite. You are the one who hasn't worked it out yet; I am never letting you or this sweet little girl go." She moved a little closer until her mask almost touched Peacock's. "You will never get away from me."

With a snap, Peacock pushed the other back and turned her back on her. "You are just the creation of a twisted man. Your existence is nothing but the blink of an eye to me! I close my eyes and you'll disappear!"

A hard grip on her shoulder span her back on the spot, turning to stare into the twisted smile of the akuma. "You can't ignore me Peacock, I was created from you and as long as you live, I will still be here!"

"You are the end of a nightmare." She retorted, shoving her away and down to the ground. "The others will find a way to destroy you. You are a nothing like me and I will not let you hurt anyone else. There will be a way to end your demon dream."

Standing back up, Feathers smiled and held her arms to the sides, a splintering golden glow coming from her finger tips, splintering across the black void, long tendrils of orange shattering the void. "This is not a dream, my pet. This is a world at my control, in a place of my creation and power. I will take over this place and you can do nothing to stop me. And when you are gone... I will be free to do as I please."

As the light made its way towards her, Peacock realised there was heat emanating from the cracks and some were spreading out wider, creating chasms of fire. She frowned and glanced back, the child still on the ground, holding herself, unfazed by the attack.

The miraculous turned back as the lines of heat began to sneak closer before holding out her own hands. _Two can play this game._ She decided as ice blue cold began to rush out to meet the heat. "Soon you will die akuma! It's your fate! You cannot choose but to lose control."

The fire twisted and rose up to collide with the ice, more splinters of reality breaking around them and yet the brown female laughed. "You can't defeat me! I'm part of you! The power inside you that you deny! The miraculous could rule the world if you accepted this power! But you don't." She sent more fire into the ground, larger cracks forming and flames licking up from inside them. " And now... each day you'll feel me devour your soul!"

Spinning, Peacock created shards of ice, sending them towards the other. "Even if you are from me and have my powers, you can't survive without me! Destroy me you destroy yourself! But there is a difference; you need a body to survive in! I do not! And when you are gone, I'll rejoice as you breathe your final breath!"

The other laughed and pulled her hands away and yet they still glowed. "Oh yes, should you die, I die too. But not when she is gone, I will have my form forever!"

Realising what she was saying, Peacock turned on the spot and looked back in time to see the chasms had gone around her and were now surrounding the shell of a child behind her. Feathers laughed, each movement chipping away at the island of darkness that she was sat on.

The hero gasped and began to run for her, taking a leap to catch her hands before she fell. "No!" By some miracle, she grabbed the girl before she was taken, holding the back of her jacket and dress.

"I'll live forever with you gone!" Feather's laughed as she stepped closer, fire shooting out from her feet, wrapping it around the girl and pulling her. "With the darkness by my side!" She said almost joyful in the pain she was causing.

"No!" Peacock screamed, pulling harder to try and save the girl in her grip.

The akuma continued to try and pull them both down into the pit below. "And I know that, now and forever! They'll never be able to separate Peacock from ME!" She almost screamed in delight as she pair were dragged into the hell below.

However, before the crack could close, a beam of light shot out and Peacock remerged, bright white icy wings coming from her back, the unconscious girl lying in her arms before placing her on the repaired void around them. She glared at the other who shied away from the brightness she was emitting. "Can't you see it's over now? It's time to die."

The other turned back, wings of her own forming behind her, red and burning in the darkness, taking her upwards and over to the ice, a burning Phoenix against the darkness. "No, not I! Only you!"

The pair clashed over and over, ice and fire creating blinding flashes of light. Sometimes a blast went stray and they would be forced to swoop and dive around each other. "If I die, you die, too!" Peacock called out as a blast of ice was thrown right at the shadow.

But Feathers held up her hand, the blast absorbed into her own power leaving nothing but a hiss of steam that consumed wrapped around her, laughing as she did. “You'll die in me I'll **_BE_** you!"

The miraculous closed her eyes, drawing on the last of the power to try and beat this force off. "Damn you Feathers! Set me free!"

Feathers laughed as at her as she flew towards the other, grabbing her by the neck and squeezing it tight. "Can't you see, you are me?"

Peacock looked at her as she was forced backwards but then twisted her way out of the grip, the two of them staring at each other. "No! Deep inside-!" She screamed back, blasting more energy out once more to try and stop.

"I am you!” Feathers shouted, their powers merging in a long stream in the middle of the void. “You are mine!"

"No, never."

"Yes, forever!"

The powers stopped for a moment, the action fruitless anyway. Peacock glared at her, panting for breath. "Good damn you, Feathers! Take all your evil deeds, and rot in hell!"

Feathers smirked as she landed and began to fade away, leaving that place. "I'll see you there, Birdie!"

"Never!"

 


	9. Rena and Peacock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as promised, here is the interaction between Rena Rouge and Royal Peacock. Now, like with all feathers, this Feather is not part of the story! It’s just a little something I wrote when bored. Enjoy!

Rena Rouge, also known as Alya Césaire, could not believe her eyes as she watched the magical ladybugs wash away the damage done by the latest of a long line of Akumas. Sure, she had seen the magic work before but that never stopped the wonder and amazement.

For three months she had been taking up the role of Rena but only when Ladybug needed her the most. She wasn’t like the others, able to transform when and why she wanted. She was the ‘in case of emergency’ and she knew and accepted that fact. Deep down she wished for another chance to transform but knew she had to wait.

Recently she had been called on more and more because Paris’ famous trio had recently gone back to a duo. No one knew what had happened to Royal Peacock, not even Ladybug and Chat Noir. They had said, openly and honestly to the press that Royal Peacock was with them for patrol one day and then never came to the next battle, or patrol or training.

They were worried about her but as the Akumas kept on coming, they had called Alya in to help.

Now she had completed her task once more and turned to the other two as they had their signature ‘pound it!’ “Wow guys, great work today.”

“Thanks Rena, you really did great out there today.”

“Always happy to help Ladybug.”

“Ahem.”

The trio turned suddenly at the voice and saw a figure they hadn’t seen in a while behind them. “Peacock!” Ladybug called, hurrying towards her and wrapping her in a hug. “We have been so worried, where have you been? It’s been three months!”

“I was sick.” Peacock said but her eyes were still locked on the orange fox miraculous across from her. “So… I see you have already replaced me.”

The words were said so cold and flatly that Rena actually cringed but the tried to hide it and stepped forwards. “Rena Rouge, it’s a pleasure to meet you Royal Peacock.” She said, holding out her hand.

Peacock made no move to shake her hand and instead let out a breath and turned side wards. “I guess I should just go home, since you don’t need me anymore.”

“Peacock don’t be ridiculous! We still need you. The four of us can be a team.”

“You don’t need two heroes with illusion powers.” Peacock huffed again, eyes snapping back to the newbie.

Ladybug looked at her friends for a bit to think then looked at Rena. “Rena, would you mind giving us some time? We need to talk in private.”

“Oh yeah, of course.” Rena said with a nod. “I’ll… head home. You know where to find me Ladybug.” With that she turned and hurried away.

Once alone, Peacock glanced at the other two. “Well?”

“Well what?”

“Well where did she come from?”

Ladybug rubbed her neck. “I… I can’t tell you. It’s a secret and… well…”

“Not even I know if it makes you feel any better Birdie.” Chat said, leaning on his staff casually.

The blue hero crossed her arms and kicked his staff out from under him, making him fall forwards. “It does not make me feel better. How could you just… replace me?”

“We had no idea where you were. We needed help and Rena was… a good substitute.”

“You mean replacement.” Peacock muttered. “I’ve seen the footage, she has much better control over her illusions that I ever have.”

“She can’t fly.”

“Oh goodie, one point to me.” She deadpanned.

“Peacock, please, don’t be like that.” Ladybug begged as she stepped over and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

“Why shouldn’t I?” the blue said, frowning at her.

“We had no idea where you were!” Ladybug snapped back, her anger starting to grow. “We didn’t even know if you were alive and in case you hadn’t noticed, the Akumas are still active! We weren’t strong enough to fight them alone!”

“Yeah, I did know the Akumas were active, as I watched from my hospital room for the last three months.”

“Wait…” Chat interrupted. “Hospital? What were you doing in Hospital?”

Peacock looked at him for a moment then shifted uncomfortably. “I… broke my arm.” She finally confessed. “And my kwami said I couldn’t transform with it broken.”

Chat gave her a slightly toothy grin. “So… you weren’t actually _in_ hospital for three months?”

Blushing, Peacock coughed. “Look, it was as bad as being in hospital. I couldn’t transform so I couldn’t speak to you alright. And it still doesn’t change the fact that you just went out and found another miraculous to replace me.”

“Look before you dismiss Rena Rouge, why don’t you try getting to know her?” Ladybug said crossing her arms. “She’s a good fighter and I think you will like her.”

The two females stared at each other before Peacock looked away. “Fine. I’ll meet her.”

“Alright. Tomorrow night, top of the tower.” Ladybug said with a nod. “And I promise you, she is not replacing you. Just get to know her.”

“No promises.” The blue hero said then opened up her fan and took to the sky once more.

Ladybug looked at Chat Noir and sighed. “What have we done Chat?”

“Made our blue bird turn green? It’s really not her colour.”

“I better go and find Rena, tell and… get this sorted.” Ladybug rubbed the brink of her nose then groaned under her breath. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Want me to watch over Rena and Pea?”

“Peacock may be stubborn but she wouldn’t hurt another miraculous.”

Chat frowned at her then shrugged. “Alright. But I’m warning you, a fox and a bird in the same area? I’m expecting fireworks.”

“Anyway, I better go and find Rena and tell her what’s going on.” With that said, Ladybug took off to the sky and left Chat alone as she headed to find Rena and Trixx. “Alya?”

“Oh hey Ladybug. I was wondering where you were. Is everything alright?” Alya said as she held out the small box with the miraculous in it.

Ladybug looked at it then nodded. “You can keep it tonight, I’ll bring take it back tomorrow.”

“W-why tomorrow?”

“Peacock wants to talk to you tomorrow. She… she’s a little… well, she’s jealous.”

She blinked in amazement. “Wait… Peacock? Is Jealous?”

“She thinks you’re replacing her.” Ladybug said with a shrug. “But she’s agreed to talk to you tomorrow at the top of the tower. You’re gonna have to convince her somehow that you’re not replacing her.”

“How am I meant to do that?”

“That’s up to you.” She nodded. “I’ll be back tomorrow to pick up the miraculous. I trust you with it until then.” Ladybug said and patted her friend on the shoulder. “Take care Alya.”

With that, she took to the sky once more and headed home to change back. The next day at school, there was an obvious apprehension in Alya as she tried to work out how to complete her task that night but there was also a similar tenseness about Annamarie but when anyone asked she just told them she was annoyed about having to leave the ballet because of her broken leg. “At least I got the plaster off.” She would mumble.

At the end of school, Annamarie returned home and did her homework before watching the clock tick by, minute by minute until midnight approached and she transformed, flying up to the tower and sitting in a place only a miraculous could reach. Brooding, she sat and thought about what she would say when Rena turned up.

“Umm, Royal Peacock?”

She turned at her voice and frowned at the orange miraculous. “Rena.”

Smiling, she walked over and held out her hand. “It’s a really honour to meet you face to face.”

“I wish you could say the same.” She huffed, glaring at her. “Well don’t just stand there. I’m not going to shake your hand.”

Coughing into her hand, the teen walked and sat beside her. “Listen… Ladybug told me you’re… umm…”

“Yes?” She snapped, looking back at her. “What did she tell you?”

“That… you’re jealous.” The woman said softly. “And you think I’m replacing you.”

“Aren’t you?”

“Peacock, I would never replace you!” The hero said with a shake of her head. “I respect you too much!”

“The two of use both have illusion based powers. Ladybug doesn’t need two of us.”

“Yeah but… I can’t fly!  And besides, I’m not even allowed to keep my miraculous.”

That caught Peacock out and she looked over in confusion. “What?”

“Yeah, every time I transform, I have to give my miraculous back to Ladybug. Last night was the first time I was allowed to keep it. and when this meeting is over, Ladybug is going to ask for it back.”

“Oh… I didn’t know that.” She hummed. “So… you don’t get to patrol or… transform just for the fun of it?”

“No. I just have to wait on the side-lines until Ladybug thinks that a situation requires me.” She sank a little. “It really bums me out.”

Peacock actually chuckled a bit at that then nodded. “I see.”

“But being a superhero is amazing! I mean the jumping over roofs, the fighting and the costumes!” She looked down at her suit. “I mean seriously! These things are amazing! Not to mention the press and the attention! Its sooo awesome.”

“But it comes at a cost Rena.” Peacock sighed, looking over the city before them. “Yes we are admired but there is a lot of pressure to always be perfect. To always being the one that… people look up to. And when you fail… you can’t always recover.”

“You’re talking about when you were akumatised.”

“Yeah.” She sighed softly. “I failed to protect my partners. I wasn’t strong enough to fight off Hawk Moths influence. And now he will always have a grasp on me. I see it sometimes, when I’m out in public; the way people will step away from me or whisper behind my back… I know they are waiting for me to slip up again.”

Rena paused as she looked down at her flute, running her fingers over the holes as she did. “For all the advantages of being a miraculous… there must be so many worries. I sometimes think Ladybug chose wrong in giving me the miraculous.”

“Maybe she was.” Peacock said honestly. “But I sometimes think the same way about my miraculous. When I was chosen, I was a very different person to who I am now. Being a hero… it changes you. For the best and for the worse.”

The orange hero looked at the other then smiled, reaching out and holding her hand. “Peacock, no one could ever replace you.”

The bird looked over at her and for a moment she thought she saw one of her friends holding her hand. “Tell me, if Ladybug goes to give you your miraculous and takes it back every time… does that mean she knows who you are?”

Rena went stiff and blushed a little. “Umm… yeah.”

“That’s risky.” She hummed. “Ladybug is always so careful about us not knowing each other’s identity. It would put you and her at risk.”

“Yeah but… it’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

Peacock smiled at the statement. “Well, you sure have the bravery to be a miraculous. Or the stupidity of one.” She let out a breath before standing at the top of the tower before looking down at the fox. “So, you have to return the miraculous when you’re finished right?”

“Yeah, I’m not allowed to keep it. Why?”

She smirked and opened up her fan then allowed it to triple to its glider setting. “Let’s make it hard for her to get it back.” She said then jumped off and began to fly out over the city, swooping over the spot where Ladybug and Chat were hiding. “Try and catch us!” She shouted to them then headed towards Rena who finally caught on and began to run after the bird as well, laughing at the game.

Ladybug looked at Chat Noir beside her who just smirked. “We’re gonna have our hands full with both of them.”

The red hero nodded but then they went off to try and catch their friends.


End file.
